


Zwei Häuser

by celedan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Deutsch | German, First Time, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide, Teen Sherlock, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Auf dem Sommerball der verfeindeten Holmes-Sippe trifft John Watson die Liebe seines Lebens. Unglücklicherweise entstammt Sherlock eben jener Familie von Feinden. Mit Hilfe von Mrs. Hudson und Mike Stamford gelingt es den Teenagern, ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten. Bis ein Unglück passiert und alles verändert.





	Zwei Häuser

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann's nur nochmal betonen: Major Character Death! Wir reden hier von einer Sherlock-Version von Romeo und Julia. Was da am Ende passiert, muss ich wohl nicht ausführen.  
Trotzdem den Mutigen viel Spaß beim Lesen.

„Oh Mary!“, jammerte John nun schon zum fünften Mal.

Bill stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „Mann, ist’s jetzt langsam mal gut?!“ Genervt pfefferte er seine leere, zerknüllte Bierdose in die Ecke. „Sie hat dich sitzen gelassen. Endgültig. Komm drüber hinweg!“

John sah mit von Schmerz durchzogenen Augen zu seinem besten Freund auf. „Aber ich liebe sie. Kannst du das nicht verstehen?!“

„Pfft. Sie war’n Flittchen, die sich dem Nächstbesten, der vorbeigekommen ist, an den Hals geschmissen hast, weil du zu sehr geklammert hast.“

„Sag das nochmal“, zischte John, seine liebeskranke Miene schlug plötzlich in Zorn um.

Entwaffnend hob Bill die Hände. „Sorry, war nicht so gemeint“, log er und John beruhigte sich wieder.

„John, du bist siebzehn“, versuchte Bill es anders. „Da kommt einem jedes Beziehungsaus wie das Ende der Welt vor.“

„Seit wann bist du denn so abgeklärt?“, murrte John und hievte sich kraftlos von der fleckigen Ledercouch in dem düsteren Pub, in dem Bill ihn gefunden hatte. „Nur, weil du mit deinen achtzehn schon sooo erwachsen bist?! Und nur, weil du alles vögelst, was zwei Beine hat, und nich’ an die wahre Liebe glaubst, kannst du dich nich’ über die lustig machen, die es tun... und darauf hoffen.“ Niedergeschlagen trank er den letzten Schluck aus seiner eigenen Bierdose und zog eine Grimasse. Was war das hier nur für ein Laden, der Dosen mit schlechtem Bier verkaufte anstatt anständiges in Flaschen.

Über Bills Lippen rutschte abermals ein Seufzen, aber er packte Johns Handgelenk und begann, ihn aus diesem zwielichtigen Pub zu dirigieren.

„Ich werde nie über sie hinwegkommen“, jammerte John theatralisch und ziemlich erbärmlich, sein armseliges Gejammer noch potenziert vom Alkohol, den er intus hatte.

„Wir werden sehen“, murmelte Bill, während er John zu seinem Auto bugsierte und sich einen weiteren unpassenden Kommentar verkniff.

Anstatt sich über den liebeskranken Spinner auf seinem Beifahrersitz Gedanken zu machen, bekam er eher Muffensausen davor, was geschehen würde, wenn er John in diesem Zustand beim Doc ablud. James „Doc“ Watson war niemand, dessen Groll man auf sich ziehen wollte, selbst, wenn man der beste Freund seines Sohnes war.

„Wo gehst du hin, Schatz?“, hielt Mummys Stimme Sherlock abrupt auf und er zog innerlich eine Grimasse. Als er sich jedoch zu ihr umdrehte, war keinerlei Reaktion auf seinem blassen Gesicht abzulesen.

„Ich gehe in die Kirche.“

„Das ist schön, Schatz“, erwiderte Violet Holmes geistesabwesend, während sie über dem Design der Einladungen für ihren diesjährigen Sommerball brütete. Dann legte sie sie für einen Moment beiseite und sah ihren jüngsten Sohn an. „Es ist lobenswert, dass du Pater Mike so oft bei karitativen Projekten hilfst. Ein fest fundierter Glaube und ein gesundes Maß an Nächstenliebe hat noch niemandem geschadet. Es stärkt den Charakter.“

Sherlock nickte. „Deshalb will ich auch nicht zu spät kommen.“

Violet nickte und lächelte aufgesetzt, sie konnte schon gar nicht mehr anders lächeln. „Natürlich nicht. Alexander soll dich fahren.“

Sherlock unterdrückte ein Fluchen, da er, bevor er von seiner überfürsorglichen Mutter abgefangen worden war, gehofft hatte, allein das Haus verlassen zu dürfen. Seinen Unmut hinunterschluckend, nickte er und flüchtete aus ihrem Salon.

Frustriert saß er auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens, welchen Alexander in Richtung Kirche steuerte. Er war fünfzehn, Herr Gott nochmal. Er war kein Baby mehr und konnte durchaus selbst zur Kirche gehen und auch wohlbehalten wieder zurück kommen. Es war ja nicht so, als ob irgendjemand groß Notiz von ihm nehmen würde in diesem Gefängnis aus Gold und Marmor, in dem er aufwuchs. Seit Mycroft der Verräter ausgezogen war, war alles nur noch schlimmer geworden. Den einen Tag klebte Mummy wie eine Klette an Sherlock, den anderen beachtete sie ihn nicht, sondern beschäftigte sich lieber mit dem Familienunternehmen oder ihren heuchlerischen wohltätigen Zwecken zusammen mit ihren bigotten Freundinnen.

„Wir sind da, Sir“, riss Alexanders Stimme ihn aus seinem Frust. Sherlock sah auf und begegnete für einen Moment dem lasziven Blick des brünetten Chauffeurs. Sherlock rümpfte die Nase und stieg aus. „Fahren Sie. Ich komm allein nach hause.“

„Aber Ihre Mutter...“

„Meine Mutter ist nicht hier“, giftete Sherlock hochnäsig zurück. „Tun Sie, was ich Ihnen sage.“

Als Reaktion erhielt er nur ein amüsiertes „Sehr wohl, Sir“ sowie einen weiteren herausfordernden Blick, der ihn praktisch auszuziehen schien. Genüsslich knallte er die Türe zu und sah dem Wagen hinterher, wie er davon fuhr, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch wirklich verschwand.

Es war doch schön, dachte Sherlock sarkastisch, während er die Stufen zur Kirche hinaufschritt, so unglaublich ernst genommen zu werden, nur um gleichzeitig als Lustobjekt für einen machohaften Versager mit chronischer Notgeilheit betrachtet zu werden.

Da er die Kirchentür nicht so genüsslich hinter sich zuknallen konnte wie die Autotür, stapfte Sherlock stattdessen brüsk das Kirchenschiff hinunter, bis er neben Pater Mike Halt machte, der gerade dabei war, ein paar Kerzen am Altar auszuwechseln.

„Sherlock“, rief der untersetzte Mann und lächelte ihn an. Als er jedoch Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck sah, seufzte er. Freundschaftlich legte er seinen Arm um Sherlocks Schultern und zog ihn in Richtung Sakristei. „Keinen guten Tag gehabt, hm.“

„Nicht wirklich“, presste Sherlock hervor.

„Was hast du dieses Mal deiner Mutter erzählt?“, fragte Mike schmunzelnd. „Beichte oder karitatives Projekt?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Letzteres. So oft zur Beichte zu gehen, würde selbst meiner Mutter irgendwann als merkwürdig erscheinen.“

Mike seufzte erneut. „Ich wünschte, du hättest keine Geheimnisse vor ihr, aber ich weiß, dass du keine andere Wahl hast.“

„Dann ist es ja überflüssig, weiter darüber zu diskutieren.“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Machen wir da weiter, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben.“

Sherlocks trübselige Miene wandelte sich urplötzlich in begeisterte Vorfreude. „Gab es schon irgendwelche Reaktionen?“, fragte er eifrig, während er, nachdem sie die Kirche durch den Sakristeiausgang verlassen und Mikes dahinterliegendes Haus betreten hatten, zielstrebig auf die chemischen Apparaturen in Mikes Labor zusteuerte. Liebevoll studierte er ihr derzeitiges Experiment.

Mike lachte hinter ihm. „Ich habe doch gesagt vierundzwanzig Stunden. Die sind noch nicht um.“

„Ich konnte aber nicht mehr warten.“

„Nun, das wirst du wohl müssen. Lass uns stattdessen was anderes machen.“

Neugierig wandte Sherlock sich zu Mike um, welcher sich an den überfüllten Tisch gesetzt hatte, weitab von den zahlreichen chemischen Substanzen auf den Labortischen. Er hielt ein Buch in der Hand.

Sherlock grinste breit und setzte sich neben den Priester, welcher das Buch aufschlug. „Kapitel drei: Pflanzliche Gifte“. Sherlock vibrierte förmlich vor Aufregung. „Wenn wir das durch haben und mit unserem Experiment fertig sind, können wir uns dem praktischen Teil von pflanzlichen Giften zuwenden.“ Der junge Mann neben ihm nickte eifrig.

Mike erwiderte das Nicken und sah für einen Moment nachdenklich auf den über das Buch gebeugten schwarzen Lockenkopf hinunter. Es erfüllte ihn mit tiefer Traurigkeit, dass dieser brillante, begabte junge Mann nur wirklich zu leben schien und aus sich rausging, wenn er entweder seine Violine spielte oder hier bei Mike saß und von ihm in theoretischer sowie praktischer Chemie und Biologie unterrichtet wurde. Es war nicht normal, in diesem Alter keinen einzigen Freund zu haben, doch wenn man sich die Familie Holmes so ansah, war es vielleicht gar nicht so verwunderlich. Die Hälfte der Leute hatte Angst vor Violet Holmes, weshalb sie sich von Sherlock fern hielten. Die andere Hälfte war zu dumm, um zu erkennen, was für ein Schatz Sherlock wirklich war. Sie waren nicht in der Lage, hinter seine rüde, distanzierte Art zu blicken und den Menschen dahinter zu erkennen, den unglaublich einsamen Jungen, der keine Ahnung hatte, was Freundschaft oder Liebe eigentlich bedeuteten.

Die Wahrheit war, Sherlock tat ihm so unendlich leid. Deshalb ließ Mike es zu, dass Sherlock mehrmals die Woche zu ihm kam, sodass sie stundenlang hier im Labor beschäftigt waren, obwohl Mike eigentlich anderes zu tun hatte. Er wollte, dass wenigstens etwas in Sherlocks Leben ihm Freude bereitete. Und, wenn Mike ehrlich war, dann war es auch für ihn eine Freude, mit diesem brillanten Jungen zusammenzuarbeiten, der seine eigene Leidenschaft aus Jugendtagen teilte. Sie hatten bereits mehrmals den Plan entworfen, welche Uni Sherlock irgendwann besuchen würde, um Chemie und Biologie zu studieren. Mike hatte noch ein paar alte Freunde aus Studienzeiten, die mittlerweile selbst an der Uni tätig waren. Er würde für Sherlock ein gutes Wort bei ihnen einlegen, damit sie sich seiner ein wenig annahmen. Gegen solche Karrierepläne hätte selbst Violet Holmes nichts einzuwenden – falls es ihr überhaupt auffallen würde. Eine Karriere als professioneller Violinist hatte Sherlock bereits vor zwei Jahren abgeschrieben, vor dem Tod von Siger Holmes, als „Mummy“ sich noch mehr für ihre Kinder interessiert hatte, dafür aber der Holmes-Patriarch so gar nichts von den Berufsplänen seines Jüngsten gehalten hatte. Mittlerweile hatte Sherlock gelernt, praktischer zu denken und seine geheimsten Wünsche für sich zu behalten. Die Mauer, die Sherlock um sich herum errichtet hatte, damit ihn niemand verletzen konnte, war selbst Mike nicht imstande zu überwinden, obwohl er das für Sherlock war, das einem Freund am nächsten kam.

„Bald steht der Sommerball wieder an, oder?“, fragte Mike irgendwann beiläufig in die Stille hinein.

Sherlock sah nicht von seinem Buch auf, kräuselte aber angewidert die Nase. „Ein notwendiges Übel, dem ich leider nicht entkommen kann. Wieso? Wollen Sie hingehen?“ In dem spöttelnden Ton von Sherlocks Stimme schwang etwas Wissendes und etwas Neckendes mit.

Pater Mike spürte, wie er rot anlief. „Nun ja“, begann er stammelnd.

„Schon gut“, wehrte Sherlock brüsk ab. „Ich werde meine Mutter um eine Einladung für Sie bitten, wenn Sie sich unbedingt in einem Kostüm lächerlich machen wollen.“ Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Aber gehen Sie ihr aus dem Weg. Ich will nicht, dass unser Geheimnis auffliegt, nur weil Sie sich in ihrer Feierwut verplappern.“

„Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht so einfältig, wie ich vielleicht aussehe“, versicherte Mike hastig.

Sherlock runzelte immer noch die Stirn. „Das weiß ich“, gab er langsam zu. „Aber sie ist ein Bluthund, der Geheimnisse wittert. Selbst, wenn ihre Fähigkeiten mittlerweile abgestumpft sind vom zu vielen Planen belangloser Partys.“

„Ich pass schon auf“, beharrte Mike noch einmal.

Damit schien Sherlock sich zufrieden zu geben, denn er beugte sich wieder tiefer über sein Buch.

Einige Minuten der Stille verstrichen, in denen Mike mit sich haderte.

„Was?“, platzte es aus Sherlock schließlich heraus, der das Zögern des Priesters selbstverständlich bemerkt hatte.

„Nichts, nichts. Es ist nur... Gestern, nachdem du weg warst, kam Victor Trevor hierher. Er hatte dich gerade verpasst.“

Dies erregte Sherlocks Aufmerksamkeit und er setzte sich plötzlich kerzengerade auf. „Was wollte er?“, verlangte er scharf zu wissen.

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern, doch über sein sonst so joviales Gesicht hatte sich ein Schatten gelegt. „Er wollte zu dir. Deine Mutter hatte ihm wohl gesagt, dass du hier bist.“

Tiefe Atemzüge nehmend, ballte Sherlock die Hände zu Fäusten. „Er ist in letzter Zeit auffallend häufig bei uns zu Gast. Glauben die eigentlich, ich merke nicht, was das werden soll?!“

„Er wäre eine gute Partie, das musst du zugeben“, begann Mike vorsichtig.

„Er ist ein aufgeblasener, narzisstischer Affe, der sich für unwiderstehlich hält“, spie Sherlock angeekelt und warf Mike einen empörten Blick zu über so viel Impertinenz, so etwas auch nur vorzuschlagen. „Und wieso sollte die Familie Trevor ihren einzigen Sohn und Erben mit mir verheiraten wollen.“

„Die Trevors gieren schon lange nach einer Verbindung mit der Familie Holmes. Das weißt du. Und was einen Erben anbelangt: Er hat eine Geliebte. Das ist hinreichend bekannt.“

„Fantastisch, dann behelligt er mich vielleicht während unserer Ehe nicht“, erwiderte Sherlock zynisch. Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein. „Wieso sahen Sie dann so besorgt aus, als Sie Victor erwähnten, wenn Sie ihn doch für solch eine gute Partie für mich halten.“

„Jim Moriarty war bei ihm“, erklärte Pater Mike ohne Umschweife.

Sherlock erstarrte und spürte, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. Aber nur für einen Moment, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen. „Na und“, wehrte er bemüht beiläufig ab. „Jim Moriarty ist nichts weiter als der uneheliche Cousin von Victor Trevor. Er hat absolut keine Bedeutung.“

„Sherlock.“ Mike packte Sherlocks Arm und sah ihn mahnend an. „Victor interessiert an dieser Verbindung lediglich die Vereinigung eurer Familien. Er interessiert sich nicht für dich. Aber Moriarty...“ Mike erschauderte unwillkürlich. „Er hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen und er ist gefährlich“, warnte Mike eindringlich. „Sehr gefährlich, Sherlock, obwohl er noch so jung ist. Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache. Sei bloß vorsichtig.“

Sherlock erwiderte den Blick des Paters für einen Moment, ehe er ihm brüsk seinen Arm entzog. „Dramatisieren Sie die Angelegenheit nicht, Pater. Ich bin keine hilflose Jungfrau, die einen Ritter in strahlender Rüstung braucht, der sie beschützt. Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage, auf mich aufzupassen.“

Mike runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber dann. „Also schön. Lass uns weitermachen.“

Irritiert, nein, wütend krallten Johns Finger sich in das dünne Zeitungspapier, sodass es beinah unter seinem Zorn entzwei riss.

Wie ein Geier schnellte sein Blick nach oben, als auf einmal seine Zimmertür aufging und Bill Murray lässig hereingeschlendert kam. John sprang auf und marschierte auf seinen besten Freund zu.

„Sag mal, was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?!“, rief John aufgebracht zur Begrüßung und wedelte mit der Zeitung vor Bills Nase herum. Dieser besaß den Anstand, nachdem er John für einige Augenblicke lang erst einmal wie ein verwirrtes Eichhörnchen angestarrt hatte, ein wenig verlegen dreinzublicken.

„Du weißt, wie Sebastian ist, der Wichser“, maulte Bill kleinlaut. „Er hat uns provoziert.“

„Und das rechtfertigt, dass ihr euch drauf einlassen müsst?!“

„Es ist doch nichts passiert“, versuchte Bill sich zu verteidigen.

„Nichts passiert?!“, rief John ungläubig aus und begann, vor dem älteren Jungen auf und ab zu tigern. „Schwerer Sachschaden als Folge eures kleinen Aufeinandertreffens.“ John wedelte erneut mit der Zeitung herum. „Ihr könnt von Glück sagen, dass niemand verletzt wurde und ihr nicht erwischt wurdet, obwohl natürlich jeder weiß, wer diese kleine Sauerei hinterlassen hat.“

Laut jammernd warf Bill sich auf Johns Bett. „Hör bitte auf! Dein Vater hat uns grade schon die Hölle dafür heiß gemacht.“

„Zurecht“, zischte John. „Wir sind hier nicht in Amerika. Wir benehmen uns nicht wie primitive, schießwütige Cowboys.“

„Ja, du hast ja recht, aber was sollten wir denn machen. Uns von Sebastian Wilkes und den anderen Holmes Jungs abknallen lassen? Scheiße, Mann. Dafür haben die Jungs nich’ angefangen, für deinen Dad zu arbeiten.“

„Langsam beginne ich daran zu zweifeln“, murrte John, warf die Zeitung beiseite und ließ sich neben Bill auf das Bett plumpsen. „Ihr seid so klischeehaft: Schießwütige Mafiajungs.“

„Mal langsam. Und was ist mit den Holmes Jungs? Die gehören nich’ zur Mafia.“ Empört setzte Bill sich wieder auf.

„Nein. Die gehören nur zur mächtigsten, ältesten Familie in diesem Land, deren Matriarchin es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen kann, wenn ein kleiner, neureicher Mafioso zum größten Boss hier in der Gegend aufsteigt und ihr Konkurrenz macht, was die Führung dieser Stadt betrifft.“ Plötzlich müde und frustriert fuhr John sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und dann durch sein blondes Haar. „Ich hab die ganze Scheiße so satt. Kann nicht einfach die Regierung das Geschäft führen, wie es eigentlich verfassungsmäßig auch geplant ist. Wir haben immerhin noch so was wie nen Premierminister, der zufällig in dieser Stadt lebt und einen Bürgermeister haben wir auch. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Parlament.“

„Hmpf. Mycroft Holmes wird für die kommende Bürgermeisterwahl kandidieren.“

„Ich weiß. Hab ich von gelesen.“

„Scheiße, der Kerl ist doch erst fünfundzwanzig.“

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er soll ein Wunderkind sein. Hatte mit einundzwanzig schon seinen Uniabschluss und ging dann in die Politik. Soll sich ganz gut in der Regierung gemacht haben.“

„Trotzdem. Das ist nicht normal. Und wenn er tatsächlich gewinnt? Was dann? Ein Holmes offiziell an der Macht.“

„Er hält sich aus der Fehde unserer Eltern raus. Das hat er schon immer getan, genau wie ich. Er kann diesen ganzen Mist nicht gebrauchen, wenn er gewinnen will.“

Bill musterte ihn streng von der Seite. „Du verteidigst ihn allen Ernstes?“

John zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Ich sage nur, dass ich ihn verstehen kann. Wenn ich auf die Uni gehe, um Medizin zu studieren, will ich von all dem hier auch nichts mehr wissen.“

„Hmpf.“ Beleidigt ließ Bill sich wieder zurückfallen und schwieg für einige Augenblicke. John, obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, hörte, wie Bill seinen Kopf auf den raschelnden Laken ihm zuwandte. „Wie geht’s eigentlich Harry?“ Das anzügliche Grinsen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Immer noch ne Lesbe“, erwiderte John gelangweilt.

„Hm. Schade.“

„Hmhm.“

„Na dann.“ Der rastlose ältere Junge setzte sich abermals auf und klatschte tatenfreudig in die Hände. „Dann muss ich mich wohl anderweitig nach einem hübschen Feger umsehen. Und da hab ich genau das Richtige für uns.“

„Oh, Bill. Bitte. Schon wieder eine deiner genialen Partys, auf die du mich schleppen willst?“ John versuchte verzweifelt, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu verbergen, wenn er schon nicht flüchten konnte.

„Nö, keine Party. Ein Ball.“

John spinkste zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. „Ein _Ball_?!“, rief er ungläubig aus. Bill nickte grinsend.

„Wer gibt den heutzutage noch Bälle...“ John stutzte und starrte Bill ungläubig an. „Nein. Das meinst du nicht ernst.“

Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Und ob. Ich hab Karten von nem Freund. Der kann nich’. Sind sogar Blankokarten. Wir tragen ganz legal unsere Namen ein, naja, vielleicht nicht _unsere_ Namen, und schwupps, schon sind wir drin.“

„Ich halte das für eine absolut beschissene Idee, Bill“, zischte John, konnte allerdings nicht leugnen, wie gut sich das Adrenalin anfühlte, das plötzlich durch seine Blutbahnen pulsierte angesichts ihres Vorhabens.

„Ach was“, kicherte Bill. „Du musst mal auf andere Gedanken kommen. Du bläst schon viel zu lange Trübsal hier drin wegen _ihr_. Vielleicht solltest du dir was anderes blasen las...“

„Wenn die mich erwischen, denke ich überhaupt nicht mehr“, unterbrach John seinen absolut unmöglichen Kumpel.

„Spielverderber. Vielleicht lernst du jemand nettes kennen. Jemand wirklich nett nettes. Für was auf Dauer.“

„Auf dem Sommerball von Violet Holmes?!“

Bill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht jeder, der da ist, ist ein Holmes oder politisch mit denen verbandelt.“

„Und nochmal: Was ist, wenn die mich erkennen?“

„Keine Sorge. Das ist ein Kostüm- und Maskenball. Gibt es was Schöneres?!“

John entschied sich, darauf nichts zu erwidern.

Aufgebrezelt und maskiert ließ John sich vier Tage später kommentarlos von Bill die Stufen zu dem eleganten, von bunten Lichtern angestrahlten Vorstadtanwesen hinaufziehen. Seine Hand flog zu seinem Gesicht, um ein letztes Mal zu überprüfen, ob seine Maske noch fest über seinen Augen und Nase saß. Sie saß. Erleichtert ausatmend, straffte John die Schultern und betrat, die Einladungskarte zwischen verkrampften, schwitzigen Fingern, die Höhle des Löwen mit der festen Absicht, heute Abend ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

„Siehst du, Kinderspiel“, kicherte Bill, schon ziemlich angetrunken, nachdem sie ohne Probleme die Türsteher passiert hatten.

John nickte und ließ den Blick durch die pompöse Empfangshalle schweifen, die bereits voller umherflanierender Gäste in extravaganten Kostümen war.

„Komm.“ Bill zog ihn in die angrenzenden Räume, schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen zwei Champagnergläser von einem Kellner und drückte John eins davon in die Hand.

Im großen Saal angekommen, stand John für einen Moment verloren im Raum und fragte sich, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es gab zwar Musik und einige Leute, hauptsächlich jüngere, tanzten in der Mitte des Saals, doch ansonsten war diese Veranstaltung hier ziemlich öde und steif. Und das sollte also der berühmte Sommerball von Violet Holmes sein. Ts. Da war ja das Sportfest seiner Schule aufregender.

„Öde, was“, nahm Bill ihm das Wort aus dem Mund. John nickte. Bill legte seinen Arm schwungvoll um Johns Schultern. „Tut mir leid, Mann. Dass das hier so einschläfernd ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Solche Events sind heutzutage auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren. Aber...“ Er hielt John seine ausgestreckte Hand vor die Nase, auf der eine kleine weiße Tablette lag.

„Echt jetzt.“

„Klar. Entweder das oder wir gehen wieder.“

„Hmpf“, machte John verächtlich und nahm die Tablette zwischen zwei Finger. „Dafür hab ich mich nicht unter Einsatz meines Lebens hier reingeschlichen, um gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Es kann nur besser werden.“

„Guter Mann“, grinste Bill und sah zu, wie John die Tablette schluckte.

John spürte die Wirkung beinah sofort. Die Mischung war nicht stark (anscheinend war Bill einmal im Leben vernünftig gewesen und wagte es nicht, John Watson eine Droge zu geben, die ihn im Hause seiner Erzfeinde alle Kontrolle über sich verlieren ließ und ihn somit in durchaus tödliche Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte), doch es reichte, um diese langweilige Spießerparty direkt mit ein wenig wohlwollenderen Augen zu betrachten. Er spürte, wie sein Puls schneller schlug und eine angenehme Euphorie Johns ganzen Körper durchströmte. Die leise Musik wirkte auf einmal, als dröhnten ihre Bässe wie durch Watte hindurch an Johns Ohr und die tanzenden Gäste um ihn herum wirkten auf einmal viel intensiver. Attraktiver. Naja, zumindest interessanter.

Er sah Bill an, in dessen rehbraune Augen, deren Farbe durch seine stark geweiteten Pupillen beinah nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Der ältere Junge grinste ein wenig manisch.

„Die da vorn ist heiß“, verkündete sein bester Freund dann plötzlich. Und damit war er verschwunden. John war zu langsam, um zu protestieren, und als er es dann schließlich doch tat, war Bill schon längst durch den halben Saal marschiert auf irgendein Mädchen zu. Die Euphorie in Johns Körper ebbte wieder ein wenig ab, als Frustration und Wut durch seinen angenehm benebelten Zustand drangen. Fluchend machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ den Saal, plötzlich rastlos, so als krabbelte ein ganzer Ameisenhaufen über seine Haut. Sein Körper brannte und er zog und zerrte an der seidenen Halsbinde seines Kostüms, bis sie sich schließlich löste und er sie einfach zu Boden flattern ließ. Hastig leerte er sein Champagnerglas in einem Zug und stellte es auf der nächsten freien Fläche ab. Es half nicht wirklich, ihm wurde lediglich noch heißer. Er musste hier raus. Zielstrebig steuerte er auf einen der Balkons zu, hinaus in die angenehme Abendluft.

Seine Maske vom Gesicht reißend, lehnte er sich tief durchatmend an die kalte Steinbrüstung und sah hinaus über den aufwändig gestalteten Garten, in dessen Mitte ein großer Springbrunnen prankte. Von einer plötzlichen Sehnsucht überkommen, seinen erhitzten Körper in das kühle Wasser zu tauchen, joggte John wie auf Autopilot die breite Treppe in den Garten hinunter und auf das ausladende Becken zu.

Unelegant ließ er sich auf den steinernen Rand plumpsen und tauchte erleichtert seine Hände ins kühle Wasser. Wohlig stöhnend schloss er die Augen und er hätte sich am liebsten entspannt zurückgelehnt – hätte es eine Rückenlehne gegeben.

„Langweilige Party, nicht wahr.“

John schreckte auf angesichts der dunklen, gelangweilt klingenden Stimme, die plötzlich von der anderen Seite des Brunnens erklang. Rasch wischte er sich seine nassen Hände an seiner Hose ab und rutschte ein Stück auf dem Brunnenrand herum, bis er den Besitzer der Stimme erspähen konnte.

Als er das engelsgleiche Wesen erblickte, das sich lässig-gelangweilt auf dem breiten Rand des Brunnens räkelte, stockte ihm der Atem. Sein Mund wurde staubtrocken und seine Augen so groß wie Teetassen, als er seinen Blick über einen langen, schlanken Körper wandern ließ, welcher eingehüllt war in einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug, wie die Herren des 19. Jahrhunderts ihn getragen hatten. Sein Blick wanderte weiter über elegante, schneeweiße Hände, die lässig gefaltet auf einer flachen Brust lagen, bis hinauf zu einem ebenso makellos weißen Gesicht umrahmt von vollen schwarzen Locken, die John das Gefühl gaben, einen jungen griechischen Gott vor sich zu haben. Und dann seine Augen; unnatürlich helle, starrende Augen, die bis tief hinunter in seine Seele zu blicken schienen.

„Ehm, ja... Da hast du recht“, rang er sich schließlich durch zurückzustammeln, während er wie in Trance aufstand, den Brunnen umrundete und sich neben den anderen setzte.

Der fremde Junge setzte sich auf und rückte näher an John heran, nachdem dieser sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Sein Blick wirkte noch unheimlicher durch die Lichter, die auf dem Brunnenboden verankert waren und ihre Gesichter von unten anstrahlten. Die katzenhaften Augen verengten sich abschätzend.

„Du bist high“, verkündete der Fremde. „Ecstasy würde ich sagen.“

„Äh... was?! Woher...“

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern, während John ihn stupide mit offenem Mund anstarrte. „Das ist Grundschulpensum“, belehrte der Junge hochmütig und so unendlich gelangweilt, dass es John, anstatt ihn wütend zu machen, kichern ließ. „Geweitete Pupillen, erhöhte Körpertemperatur und erhöhte Pulsfrequenz.“ Er berührte mit einem Finger ungeniert Johns Wange, dann seinen Hals, direkt über seiner hektisch pochenden Halsschlagader, die ohne das Halstuch dem anderen Jungen nacht und verletzlich preisgegeben war. John musste schwer schlucken, doch dann schien das spitzbübische Glitzern in diesen faszinierenden Augen ihn aus seiner ehrfürchtigen Erstarrung zu reißen. Die hauchartige Berührung der warmen Fingerspitzen schienen ihn zu verbrennen, sodass er heftig zusammenzuckte.

Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und versuchte, möglichst gelassen zu wirken.

„Du kommst dir wohl sehr erwachsen und clever vor, hm. Mit deinem schicken Anzug und... und deinen Wangenknochen.“ John grinste ihn an, während er seine Scheu überwand und sich dem größeren Jungen näherte, welcher, plötzlich unsicher, langsam zurück wich. Immer weiter, bis er schließlich gegen eine der vier schweren, riesigen steinernen Blumenvasen stieß, die strategisch rund um den Brunnen auf dem Rand standen, sodass es kein Entkommen mehr gab. „Dabei bist du höchstens... wie alt? Sechzehn? Auf keinen Fall älter als ich.“

Ärgerlich setzte Sherlock sich ebenfalls aufrechter hin und sah auf diesen unverschämten Jungen hinab, der ihm hinterher gerutscht war... direkt in seine hinreißenden blauen Augen... „Fünfzehn“, presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor. „Ich bin fünfzehn.“ Abermals hochmütig hob er das Kinn und sah auf seinen Gegenüber verächtlich herab. „Und ich bin froh darum, denn es erschreckt mich, wie überaus infantil man sich mit siebzehn benehmen kann.“

„Hey“, protestierte John, geriet dann aber ans Nachdenken. „Woher weißt du, dass ich siebzehn bin?“

„Bitte“, erwiderte der Junge verächtlich. „Dein Haarschnitt und dein Hemdaufschlag sagen es mir ganz deutlich.“

„Ich trage ein Piratenkostüm“, konterte John ungläubig. „Was soll das über mich persönlich aussagen?“

Sherlock musterte seinen Gegenüber und er fand, dass er in diesem Kostüm sehr... verwegen aussah. Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Piraten gehabt. „Eine Verkleidung ist immer ein Spiegelbild seiner selbst.“

„Aha. Und was sagt mir deine Oscar-Wilde Verkleidung über dich aus?“

Sherlock wich seinem Blick für einen Moment aus. „Nichts, was dich interessieren müsste.“

John musterte den größeren Jungen für einen langen Augenblick eindringlich. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lächelte. „Das war brillant“, verkündete er dann überschwänglich.

Sherlock blinzelte. „Ähm... wie bitte?!“

„Das. Das, was du da grade gemacht hast. Das war brillant.“

Selbst unter dem Licht der Brunnenanlage konnte John die feine Röte erkennen, die sich plötzlich über die vornehm blassen Wangen zog. „F-findest du... das wirklich?“

„Aber klar doch. Das war außergewöhnlich.“

Sherlock wandte den Blick ab, damit der andere Junge nicht sah, wie rot er war. Und wie sehr er sich über dieses Kompliment freute. „Das ist nicht das, was die Leute normalerweise sagen.“

„Was sagen die Leute normalerweise?“

„Verpiss dich, Freak.“

John runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Die Leute sind solche Vollpfosten, die Genialität nicht erkennen, wenn sie sie anspringt und in den Arsch beißt.“

Sherlock entschlüpfte ein schüchternes Kichern.

„Und sie erkennen offenbar auch keine Schönheit, wenn sie sie vor sich haben“, flüsterte John weiter, ohne sich wirklich bewusst zu sein, was sein Mund da ohne Erlaubnis seines Gehirns formulierte. „Sonst wärst du wohl kaum hier allein, sondern ein Schwarm Verehrer würde dir zu Füßen liegen.“

Sherlocks Blick schnellte wieder auf den älteren Jungen und er kräuselte plötzlich nachdenklich die Nase. „Du bist high“, wiederholte er bitter. „Deine Meinung ist nicht unbedingt ernst zu nehmen.“

„Was?! Aber...“ John stemmte verwirrt die Hände in die Hüften. „So high bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“

„Vielleicht“, wisperte Sherlock und atmete zittrig ein, da der ältere Junge noch ein wenig näher an ihn heran gerückt war. Sherlock hob seine Hände und legte sie auf eine muskulöse Brust, um den anderen Jungen auf Abstand zu halten, doch die Nähe des anderen und das Gefühl des schweren Samt und Brokats des Kostüms unter seinen Fingern ließ ihn erstarren. Wohlige Hitze durchströmte den jungen Mann und er begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Hilflos sah er in tiefblaue Augen.

John leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. „Jetzt sind es aber deine Pupillen, die geweitet sind“, flüsterte er.

Sherlock schluckte. „Blödsinn, das bildest du dir ein“, wehrte er ab, doch der intendierte schneidende Tonfall seiner Stimme geriet eher etwas zittrig.

John schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah er hinab auf die eleganten, weißen Hände, als er spürte, wie sich starke Finger fester in sein Kostüm krallten. Grinsend sah er wieder auf. „Sag bloß, mein Kostüm macht dich an.“

„Ich steh auf Piraten“, hauchte Sherlock, schlussendlich unfähig, irgendetwas zu bestreiten. „Schon immer.“

Johns Grinsen wurde breiter. „Hab ich ein Glück.“

Dann überbrückte er die letzten Zentimeter zwischen sich und presste seine Lippen fordernd auf die des anderen Jungen.

Sherlock erstarrte, seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten den anderen hilflos an.

„Sherlock!“

Sherlock riss sich von dem anderen Jungen los, zu gleichen Teilen erleichtert und verärgert, und starrte seinen überraschten Gegenüber für einen langen Moment an.

„Ich muss gehen“, rief er gehetzt und atemlos und sprang auf.

John brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Dann erst rief er sich die weibliche Stimme, die durch den Garten gehallt war, wieder ins Gedächtnis. „Sherlock“, flüsterte er. So hieß also sein Eros, sein Apoll. Beflügelt von seinem Glück, sprang er kichernd auf und folgte Sherlock rasch.

„Sherlock“, rief er. Der andere Junge, dessen lange Beine ihm schon einen gehörigen Vorsprung verschafft hatten, stoppte abrupt. Aber er drehte sich nicht zu John um, sodass dieser erst zu dem jüngeren eilen und ihn umrunden musste, um ihm endlich wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber treten zu können.

Sherlock wollte ihn aber partout nicht ansehen. Sein Blick klebte beharrlich auf dem Kiesweg vor sich, seine Alabasterwangen hochrot.

„Hey“, sagte John sanft und legte vorsichtig seine Finger unter Sherlocks Kinn, um es anzuheben. Endlich rang der andere Junge sich dazu durch, John doch anzusehen, sein Blick störrisch und seine Wangen weiterhin gerötet. John fand, dass er allerliebst aussah.

„Wann sehe ich dich wieder?“

Sherlock schluckte schwer. „Keine Ahnung“, presste er hervor.

„Sherlock!“, rief Mrs. Hudson noch einmal. Er drückte sich an John vorbei.

„Ich muss gehen“, keuchte er abermals.

Und schon war er davongeeilt, noch ehe John ihn aufhalten konnte.

Wild entschlossen setzte John zur Verfolgung an, ohne seinen Habichtsblick von dem davoneilenden Jungen zu wenden. Er beobachtete, wie Sherlock bei der älteren Dame, die ihn gerufen hatte, Halt machte und ein paar Worte mit ihr wechselte, wobei sie einen nicht ganz so diskreten Blick in Johns Richtung warf. Sherlock zog sie irritiert ins Haus. Eilig, aber gefasst, folgte John ihnen.

Er folgte ihnen bis in den großen Ballsaal, wo die ältere Dame Sherlock die breite Treppe ein Stück hinauf führte, auf deren erster Empore Violet Holmes wartete.

John stoppte wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte nach oben. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, schien sein Herz ein kleines Stück mehr zu zerbrechen. Denn als er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie Violet Holmes zuckersüß lächelnd Sherlocks Hand nahm und er sie folgsam auf die Wange küsste, da wurde John mit einem Mal die schreckliche Wahrheit bewusst: Die Liebe seines Lebens war der jüngste Sohn von Violet Holmes, der Todfeindin seiner eigenen Sippe.

Sein Magen schien sich schmerzvoll zusammen zu krampfen und sein Herz wie brüchiges Glas zu zersplittern, als er weiterhin mitansehen musste, wie Sherlock, sein süßer, anbetungswürdiger Sherlock einem anderen Mann präsentiert wurde. John besah sich den anderen jungen Mann, den Violet Holmes so überschwänglich anlächelte und dem sie Sherlocks Hand reichte. Victor Trevor. Ausgerechnet Victor Trevor, die hohle Nuss. John mochte am liebsten in Tränen ausbrechen und vor Eifersucht vergehen.

Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer war der desinteressierte, gelangweilte Blick, mit dem Sherlock Victor bedachte. Und dann! Johns Herz tat einen Hüpfer. Sherlocks aufmerksamer, stechender Blick fuhr suchend, aber diskret durch den Saal, bis er an John hängen blieb. Ein spitzbübisches Glitzern schlich sich in seine quecksilberfarbenen Augen und eine schüchterne, schamvolle Röte auf seine Wangen.

John fühlte sich, als schwebe er auf Wolken.

Die ganze Zeit, während Sherlock seinen beinah schon fiebrigen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ auf der Suche nach seinem Piraten, war er sich der unangenehmen Wärme von Victor Trevors Hand bewusst, die die seine festhielt. Wenn er das auch nur noch zehn Sekunden länger würde ertragen müssen, dann... Halt! Da war er, mitten in der Menge und starrte zu Sherlock empor. Sherlocks Herz tat einen beunruhigend euphorischen Hüpfer, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten. Und schon spürte er auch Victors widerliche Pranke nicht mehr um seine Hand. Er nahm überhaupt nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Seine Welt schien sich auf diesen unscheinbaren blonden Jungen dort unten am Fuß der Treppe fokussiert zu haben, der hoffnungsvoll zu ihm aufsah. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wurde Sherlock sich der furchtbaren Wärme bewusst, die seine erhitzten Wangen mit Sicherheit für alle gut sichtbar erröten ließ.

„Oh“, säuselte Mummy neben ihm und Sherlock riss seinen Blick von seinem Piraten los, um ihn irritiert auf Mummy zu richten.

„Was?!“, fragte er unwirsch, doch sie störte sich nicht an seinem brüsken Auftreten, sondern streichelte stattdessen seine Wange. „Du musst doch nicht gleich rot werden, wenn Mr. Trevor dir ein Kompliment macht. Er kann manchmal richtig schüchtern sein.“ Letzteres gurrte sie mit einem maskenhaften Lächeln Victor zu.

Kompliment?! Was für ein Kompliment? Als ob er auf Victors sinnloses Gefasel geachtet hätte. Er war anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen.

Aber jetzt spürte er wütend, wie ihm abermals das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Wie konnte Mummy ihn nur so bloß stellen.

„Warum tanzt ihr beide nicht miteinander“, führte Mummy Sherlocks Demütigung fort. „Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du das Tanzen liebst und wie wenig Gelegenheit du dazu hast, Sherlock.“

Mit äußerstem Widerwillen ließ Sherlock sich von Victor die Treppe hinunter auf die Tanzfläche ziehen (Er war ja versucht, sich zu wehren, aber so kam er wiederum runter auf die Tanzfläche, näher zu seinem Piraten und bekam so die Gelegenheit, ihn aus der Nähe zu betrachten). Dabei wäre er beinah gestolpert, weil sein Blick sich erneut mit dem eines gewissen blonden Jungen kreuzte und er sich nicht davon losreißen konnte.

Oh ja, er liebte das Tanzen (Wieso zum Teufel wusste Mummy überhaupt davon?!), aber gewiss nicht mit solch einem Tölpel wie Victor Trevor. Was gäbe er jetzt dafür, mit seinem Piraten tanzen zu können. Selbst, wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass dieser zwei linke Füße hatte, so wäre es dennoch der schönste Tanz in Sherlocks Leben gewesen und Victors steifem, schon von Kind an perfekt eingeimpften Stil vorzuziehen.

Diese Frau, dachte Sherlock verdrießlich, als Victor ihn in seine Arme zog und er selbst immer wieder vernichtende Blicke zu Mummy hoch warf. Eines Tages würde er ihr das hier heimzahlen!

Das Aufblitzen eines goldblonden Haarschopfes, immer wenn Sherlock bei einer Umdrehung der Treppe zugewandt war, ließ ihn seinen Ärger vorerst in den Hintergrund drängen. Stattdessen versuchte er so oft als möglich, den Blick des anderen Jungen zu halten. Die Eifersucht, die er in diesen klaren blauen Augen lesen konnte, war tiefste Genugtuung und ein wohliges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zugleich. Daran konnte er sich für die Dauer dieser Scharade eines Tanzes klammern.

John stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle. Seine Füße schienen wie festgefroren, während das einzige, was er tun konnte, war, seinen Blick nicht auch nur eine Sekunde von Sherlock zu wenden.

Und mit aller Macht dem Drang zu widerstehen, auf die Tanzfläche zu stürmen, Sherlock aus Victors klammernden Armen zu reißen und den Tanz selbst mit dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen fortzuführen.

Plötzlich wurde er grob gepackt und von der Tanzfläche fortgezogen. Er wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, selbst, als er erkannte, dass es Bill war, der ihn auf so brutale Weise wegzerrte.

„Bill! Was...“

„Sebastian hat dich erkannt“, zischte sein Freund. „Du Idiot hast ja auch deine Maske nicht auf!“

Dies brachte John auf einen Schlag wieder zu klarem Verstand. Er hörte auf, Widerstand zu leisten und ließ sich von Bill weiter zerren. Sein Blick huschte wild durch den Saal und tatsächlich; Sebastian Wilkes hechtete mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht die breite Treppe hinunter.

John nahm schleunigst die Beine in die Hand.

„Was stehst du da auch unmaskiert vor der Treppe rum direkt vor der Nase der ganzen Holmes-Sippe!?“, fauchte Bill atemlos, während sie aus dem Saal und schließlich aus dem Haus hechteten.

John presste mit hochroten Wangen die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sherlock blinzelte verwirrt, denn bei der nächsten Drehung hatte er das Objekt seiner Begierde aus den Augen verloren. Sein Kopf fuhr wild herum bei dem Versuch, seinen Piraten wieder zu finden. Das Herz rutschte ihm bis in die Hose, als er mitansehen musste, wie sein neuer Bekannter von einem anderen jungen Mann hektisch durch den Saal gezerrt wurde.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Victors Stimme drang zu Sherlocks schockvernebeltem Verstand durch und da erst merkte er, dass sie stehengeblieben waren, während er dem blonden Jungen hinterher starrte.

Er sah Victor gehetzt an. Dann stammelte er ein brüskes „entschuldige mich“ und sprintete los. Er wollte eben aus dem Ballsaal in die Empfangshalle stürmen, von wo er gerade noch wehende samtene Rockschöße durch die Eingangstür verschwinden sah, da packten ihn plötzlich unnachgiebig ein Paar Hände, die ihn schlitternd zum Stehen brachten.

„Sherlock“, zischte Pater Mike ihm ins Ohr.

„Lassen Sie mich.“ Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich aus dem überraschend starken Griff des übergewichtigen Priesters zu winden. Vergeblich.

Mike riss ihn zu sich herum. „Sherlock, hör mir zu!“, bat er eindringlich. „Schlag dir diesen Jungen aus dem Kopf.“

Sherlock starrte den kleineren Mann schockiert, dann trotzig an. „Warum?!“ Dann wand er sich weiter in Mikes Griff.

„Er ist der Sohn des Feindes!“

Dies ließ Sherlock erstarren. Entgeistert sah er Mike an. „Was?!“, hauchte er verständnislos.

„Sein Name ist John Watson. Er ist Doc Watsons Sohn.“

„Er ist Doc Watsons Sohn.“

Den ganzen Abend über wollte ihm dieser eine Satz nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Den Rest des Balls hatte er wie in Trance verbracht, unfähig, auch nur irgendetwas von dem zu verarbeiten, das zu ihm gesagt wurde. Bei der frühstmöglichen Gelegenheit hatte er sich, Unwohlsein vorschützend, entschuldigt und war auf sein Zimmer geeilt. Wie im Wahn hatte er sich das Kostüm vom Leib gerissen und es achtlos zu Boden gefeuert und war dann in sein Bett gekrochen, um seine Wunden zu lecken.

Jetzt, zwei Stunden später, wälzte Sherlock sich immer noch rastlos umher, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht, eine bequemere Position zu finden.

„Du musst ihn vergessen“, flüsterte er entschlossen in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er kannte ihn doch gar nicht. Dieser Junge war, wenn er wieder nüchtern war, zweifellos wie all die anderen, die Sherlock verspotteten. Und selbst, wenn sie sich besser kennengelernt hätten, so wäre dem anderen Jungen schnell bewusst geworden, mit was für einem Freak er sich da eingelassen hatte. Ja. Es war besser so...

Auf einmal, ob er wollte oder nicht, drängte sich ihm die Erinnerung an den Anblick eines spitzbübischen Grinsens und klarer blauer Augen, die ihn anhimmelnd, ja verzehrend beobachteten, sodass ihm allein schon bei dem Gedanken an diesen Blick heiß wurde... John... Ein so einfacher Name für solch einen außergewöhnlichen jungen Mann. Denn Sherlock schaffte es selbst nicht, sich zu betrügen. John Watson war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Er war nicht wie die anderen. Wie konnte er da nur allen Ernstes auch nur für eine Sekunde in Erwägung ziehen, John nie mehr wiedersehen zu wollen! Und dass John ein Watson war... wen kümmerte das schon. Sherlock war es vollkommen gleichgültig. Diese kindische Fehde von Mummy und Doc Watson interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten.

Viel entscheidender war doch die Überlegung: Was, wenn John ihn nur aufgrund der konsumierten Drogen so anziehend fand?!

Sherlock spürte, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen krampfte angesichts dieser schrecklichen Vorstellung. Menschen machten immerhin merkwürdige Dinge, wenn sie unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol oder Drogen standen.

Bei dieser Vorstellung vergrub Sherlock verzweifelt sein Gesicht in den Kissen, um sein hyperventilierendes Atmen zu ersticken und seine Tränen von dem feinen weißen Leinen auffangen zu lassen.

Am anderen Morgen war Sherlock unausgeschlafen und schlecht gelaunt. Er benötigte zwar ohnehin wenig Schlaf und wenn ihn ein faszinierender Gedanke beschäftigte, konnte er tagelang mit nur einem Mindestmaß an Schlaf auskommen, aber die Ängste, die ihn gestern Nacht aufgezehrt hatten, waren weder faszinierend noch in sonst irgendeiner Weise auch nur ansatzweise positiv konnotiert. Sie waren einfach nur schrecklich und es war auslaugend, darüber nachzugrübeln und am liebsten hätte er sie einfach aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Dummerweise gelang ihm das nicht, denn dann hätte er John auch vergessen müssen und das kam überhaupt nicht infrage.

Mürrisch kroch er aus dem Bett, zog sich an und ließ das Frühstück und Mummys fröhliches Gesimpere über sich ergehen, ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus verließ (er wollte nicht riskieren, wieder Alexanders stupide Gegenwart ertragen zu müssen, wo er doch eh schon litt).

Den Weg zur Kirche kannte er mittlerweile im Schlaf, weshalb sich Sherlock auch nicht auf den Weg konzentrieren musste, sondern sich ganz in seinem Elend suhlen konnte.

Er war so in seinem eigenen Kopf gefangen, dass er beinah mit jemandem zusammengestoßen wäre, als er keine hundert Meter von seinem Zuhause scharf um die Ecke bog.

„Pass doch...“ Alle verbliebenen Wörter blieben ihm im Halse stecken, als er sah, mit wem er da beinah zusammengestoßen war.

„John“, hauchte er.

Der andere Junge warf ihm ein gequältes Lächeln zu. „Du weißt also, wer ich bin. Und du erinnerst dich sogar an mich.“

Sherlock spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Ärgerlich machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Natürlich erinnere ich mich an dich.“ Er senkte den Blick und fuhr leiser fort: „Und ja, ich weiß, wer du bist. So wie du zweifellos wissen musst, wer ich bin.“

„Hmhm“, machte John niedergeschlagen. „Aber es kümmert mich nicht, was für Probleme unsere Familien miteinander haben“, stellte er resolut klar.

Ein winziger Hoffnungsschimmer breitete sich in Sherlock aus und er sah hoffnungsvoll auf. „Geht mir genauso“, erwiderte er lässig, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte.

„Okay, schön.“ John sah plötzlich genauso erleichtert aus, wie Sherlock sich fühlte, doch die unangenehm gespannte Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen blieb bestehen. „Aber unsere Familien... wir könnten in echte Schwierigkeiten geraten...“

Von plötzlicher Wut überkommen, baute Sherlock sich vor dem anderen Jungen auf und fuhr in an: „Wieso bist du dann überhaupt hier, du Feigling?!“

John wollte sich verteidigen, ließ jedoch niedergeschlagen die Schultern sinken. „Ich wollte dich trotz allem wiedersehen.“

„Warum?“, fragte Sherlock, ein wenig besänftigt, doch er begriff es immer noch nicht so ganz, warum John ein solches Risiko nur wegen ihm, Sherlock, eingehen sollte.

„Dummkopf“, scholt John ihn verlegen. „Weil ich dich mag, deshalb. Ich dachte, das wäre gestern Abend bei dir angekommen.“

„Du warst high“, spie Sherlock verächtlich. „Niemand bei klarem Verstand würde...“

„Ich bin aber nicht jeder“, unterbrach John ihn heftig und trat abrupt einen Schritt auf Sherlock zu, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinah berührten.

„Nein“, musste Sherlock einräumen, plötzlich atemlos, jetzt, wo sie sich so nahe waren und er lediglich den Kopf ein wenig hätte neigen müssen, um...

Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, das bist du wirklich nicht. Ansonsten wärst du für mich auch nicht so interessant.“

„Ich bin interessant für dich?“ John hob belustigt eine Augenbraue, konnte aber den überglücklichen Stolz in seiner Stimme nicht verstecken.

Sherlock rümpfte daraufhin hochmütig die Nase, während er verzweifelt versuchte, nicht schon wieder in Johns Gegenwart zu erröten. Er hatte das eigentlich gar nicht sagen wollen. „Natürlich bist du immer noch... normal, aber trotzdem ist da irgendetwas an dir.“ Sherlock beobachtete den anderen Jungen spekulierend unter niedergeschlagenen Lidern, senkte jedoch sofort wieder den Blick, als er mit Johns breitem, selbstzufriedenen Grinsen konfrontiert wurde, das er so charmant fand, dass seine Beine auf einmal zu zittern begannen.

Brüsk drückte er die Knie durch und rauschte irritiert an John vorbei.

„Hey“, rief John und joggte ihm lachend hinterher. „Alles okay. Du musst nicht gleich weglaufen.“

„Das tue ich gar nicht“, beharrte Sherlock, ohne sein Tempo zu verlangsamen, sodass John sich anstrengen musste, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Ich bin lediglich beschäftigt.“

„Oh, wo willst du denn hin?“

„In die Kirche.“

John entfuhr unwillkürlich ein amüsiertes Prusten. „Echt jetzt. Mummys kleiner Liebling geht jeden Sonntag brav in die Kirche?!“

Sherlocks eisiger Blick ließ ihn diesen spöttischen Kommentar gleich wieder bereuen. „Hey, es tut mir leid!“, rief er panisch und packte Sherlock am Ärmel, welcher noch ein wenig an Tempo zulegte und John keines Blickes mehr würdigte.

Sherlock war versucht, sich loszureißen, blieb aber stehen und bereitete sich schon darauf vor, John mit ein paar gezielten Worten aus seinem Leben zu jagen. Aber noch ehe er dazu kam, ließ John seinen Ärmel los, trat näher an ihn heran und legte forsch seine Arme um Sherlocks Taille, was Sherlock abrupt sprachlos machte. Johns ehrlich reumütiger Blick trug auch nicht unbedingt dazu bei, weiterhin zornig auf den älteren Jungen zu sein.

„Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Sherlock“, versicherte John noch einmal. „Ich hatte dich nur nicht für einen religiösen Menschen gehalten.“

Für einen Augenblick schaffte Sherlock es noch, seinen Ärger aufrecht zu erhalten, doch dann sanken seine angespannten Schultern und er sah John unter gesenkten Lidern ein wenig verschmitzt an. „Bin ich auch nicht. Einen größeren Atheisten als mich wirst du wohl kaum finden.“ Er beugte sich verschwörerisch dichter an John heran. „Aber ich geh ja gar nicht zur Messe oder zur Beichte“, verriet er flüsternd. „Das ist lediglich meine Ausrede für Mummy.“

„Und wo gehst du stattdessen hin?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Zur Kirche gehe ich schon, das ist nicht gelogen. Pater Mike hat früher Medizin und Chemie studiert. Er unterrichtet mich und hilft mir bei meinen Experimenten. Zuhause könnte ich das nicht. Chemiker ist nicht unbedingt der Beruf, den Mummy sich für mich vorstellt. Sie will, dass ich Jura studiere oder in die Politik gehe wie mein Bruder.“

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Mir kann der Familienbetrieb auch gestohlen bleiben. Ich will Arzt werden und damit basta.“

„Arzt!“, rief Sherlock begeistert aus und löste sich auf einmal aus der innigen Umarmung, in der sie bislang mitten auf offener Straße verharrt hatten. Arzt und Pirat. Das wurde ja immer besser! „Dich kann ich dann irgendwann gut gebrauchen.“ Begeistert gestikulierte er wild mit den Armen.

John schielte überrascht zu dem größeren Jungen hinüber. „Mich? Was will denn ein Chemiker mit einem Arzt?“

„Ich hatte ja nicht vor, ewig bei der Chemie zu bleiben“, erklärte Sherlock plötzlich ernster und überaus würdevoll. „Die ist nur Mittel zum Zweck. Wenn ich mit dem Studium fertig bin, falls ich es überhaupt bis zu Ende mache, denn mal ehrlich, wer braucht schon ein ganzes Studium. Zwei, drei Semester dürften genügen, um alles Wissenswerte in Erfahrung zu bringen... jedenfalls werde ich dann Consulting Detective.“

„Consulting was?“

„Consulting Detective. Ich werde der einzige auf der Welt sein, da ich den Beruf erfunden habe. Immer, wenn die Polizei nicht weiter weiß, was praktisch immer ist, werden sie sich an mich wenden. Und da käme mir ein Arzt und Adrenalinjunkie gerade recht.“

„Das ist fantastisch“, platzte es aus John bewundernd heraus. „Du hast dir alles ja bereits genauestens zurechtgelegt. Und das mit fünfzehn. Aber...“ John runzelte die Stirn. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich ein Adrenalinjunkie bin?“

Sherlock sah ihn betont belehrend an und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Ich sagte doch, eine Verkleidung ist immer ein Spiegelbild seiner selbst.“

„Wa-“ John blieb verdattert stehen und starrte Sherlock aus großen Augen an. „Nur, weil ich gestern ein Piratenkostüm auf einem Kostümfest an hatte, sagt dir das, dass ich die Gefahr liebe?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich.“

„Bemerkenswert“, hauchte John, woraufhin Sherlock prompt wieder rot wurde.

„Abgesehen davon, dass kein normaler Mensch mit einem Mindestmaß an Selbsterhaltungstrieb in die sprichwörtliche Höhle des Löwen marschieren würde“, fuhr Sherlock fort, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da hast du vermutlich recht. Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass es sich gelohnt hat.“

Sherlock errötete prompt erneut, diesmal bestimmt viel heftiger als vorhin, so heiß, wie sich sein Gesicht anfühlte. „Vielleicht“, nuschelte er und wich Johns Blick aus.

Dieser entschied sich, den anderen Jungen zu erlösen und wechselte grinsend das Thema. „Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, was denn dein Kostüm über dich aussagen soll.“

Sherlock druckste für einen Moment herum, dann erwiderte er ausweichend: „Lass uns was Essen gehen, John.“

John war bereit, die Ausweichtaktik für den Moment zu akzeptieren. „Klar. Warum nicht. Aber wolltest du nicht zur Kirche?“

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das kann warten.“

John folgte Sherlock in die Innenstadt, wo sie Seite an Seite durch die Einkaufsstraßen schlenderten. Keiner der beiden wagte es bereits, den anderen bei der Hand zu nehmen, doch sie gingen so dicht nebeneinander her, dass sich ihre Schultern mehr als einmal berührten.

Sherlock hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger, obwohl er selbst Essen gehen vorgeschlagen hatte, doch zumindest musste er sich nicht lange von John überreden lassen, als dieser versuchte, ihn mit einem Eis zu verführen. Er würde es zwar nicht zugeben, aber Süßigkeiten machten ihn schwach. Und das hatte John, obwohl er bei weitem nicht Sherlocks Fähigkeiten besaß, auch prompt erkannt, weshalb dieser nun mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln neben Sherlock am Themseufer her schlenderte, beide mit einer Eistüte in der Hand.

„Was wolltest du als Kind werden?“, fragte John auf einmal in die angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen hinein und lehnte sich gespannt auf der Bank nach vorne, auf der sie mittlerweile saßen. Abwartend beobachtete er Sherlock aus dem Augenwinkel, während er an seinem Eis leckte.

Sherlock starrte einige Momente lang nachdenklich aufs Wasser hinaus, während seine Zungenspitze zwischen seinen Lippen hervor spinkste, um mit delikat-anmutigen, katzenhaften Bewegungen geistesabwesend sein Eis zu essen.

John musste schwer schlucken.

„Pirat“, erwiderte der größere Junge schließlich.

„Jetzt wird mir alles klar“, grinste John und schob sich den letzten Rest seiner Eiswaffel in den Mund.

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Danach wollte ich professioneller Violinist werden, aber mein Vater und nach seinem Tod auch Mummy hatten etwas dagegen.“ Sherlock driftete in melancholisches Schweigen ab.

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte John. „Bist du gut?“

„Als Pirat oder auf der Violine?“, konnte Sherlock sich trotz seiner Melancholie nicht verkneifen.

John lachte laut und schüttelte den Kopf und irgendwann lachte Sherlock mit, plötzlich frei von aller bedrückten Stimmung.

Die beiden jungen Männer lachten so lange, bis sich ihr Lachen in Kichern abschwächte und schließlich atemlos erstarb.

„Ja“, antwortete Sherlock schließlich wieder ernst. „Ich bin gut.“

„Hmhm, wieso wundert mich das nicht. Ich konnte mal Klarinette spielen, aber nie besonders gut.“

Sherlock erwiderte mit einem wissenden Geräusch. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du im Rugby wesentlich begabter bist.“

„Woher... ach, egal. Ja. Im Rugby bin ich recht... durchsetzungsfähig.“ John grinste Sherlock schelmisch an, was dieser erwiderte.

„Es wird spät“, sagte Sherlock plötzlich mit Bedauern. „Sollen wir gehen?“

John empfand das gleiche Bedauern, nickte jedoch und sie standen auf.

„Du könntest mal zum Training kommen“, schlug John möglichst beiläufig vor, während sie langsam den Rückweg antraten. „Dienstags nach sechs, die Adresse kann ich dir schicken.“

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Sherlock und John warf ihm einen forschenden Seitenblick zu, wie er diese Antwort jetzt deuten sollte. Doch er konnte in Sherlocks Gesicht keine befriedigende Antwort entdecken. Dafür sah er etwas anderes in Sherlocks Gesicht und er blieb stehen.

Sherlock blieb ebenfalls stehen und sah verwundert auf John herab, der ihm schwer schluckend und plötzlich rot im Gesicht einen merkwürdigen Blick zuwarf.

„Du, ähm“, stotterte John, für eine Sekunde unsicher, doch dann stellte er sich entschlossen auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Sherlocks Mundwinkel. Sherlock erschauderte wohlig, als er plötzlich Johns Zungenspitze an seinen Lippen spürte, die den Eisrest weg leckte.

Er war wie erstarrt, als John sich wieder von ihm löste, doch lediglich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sodass, noch ehe der andere Junge wieder fest auf beiden Füßen stand, er blitzschnell Johns Gesicht umfasst hatte und ihn stürmisch küsste.

Beide jungen Männer stöhnten auf und Sherlock spürte, wie seine Knie erneut weich wurden, als John seine Arme fest um ihn schlang und ihn dicht an sich zog, ungeachtet, wer sie hier an der Themsepromenade sah. Sherlock erschauderte, als er Johns rugbygestählten Körper von den Knien bis zu den Schultern gegen seinen gepresst fühlte.

„John“, wimmerte er gegen Johns Lippen und der ältere Junge löste sich wieder von ihm, wobei er extreme Mühe hatte, sein überbreit selbstzufriedenes, glückliches Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, Sherlock?“, fragte er mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Ich“, stammelte der andere Junge. Nach einigen Sekunden, in denen es ihm nicht gelang, seinen Gedankengang wiederzufinden, sondern lediglich heftig zu blinzeln, platzte es aus ihm heraus: „Mach das nochmal!“

Jetzt konnte und wollte John sein breites Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten und er zog Sherlock erneut zu sich herunter.

„Sherlock. Ich hatte dich so spät nachmittags gar nicht erwartet.“ Mike blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Er hatte an diesem Dienstag ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht mit Sherlock gerechnet.

„Ich werde auch nicht bleiben. Aber Sie müssen etwas für mich tun.“

Mike runzelte die Stirn, hörte sich jedoch geduldig an, was Sherlock zu sagen hatte.

„Damit ich das richtig verstehe“, begann der Pater schließlich bedächtig. „Du willst, dass ich für dich lüge, damit du dich mit John Watson treffen kannst.“ Mike funkelte ihn vorwurfsvoll an, während Sherlock zufrieden nickte.

„Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass ich Priester bin und die Kirche da so eine bestimmte Einstellung zum Lügen vertritt.“

„Bitte“, spie Sherlock vorwurfsvoll. „Spielen Sie jetzt nicht den Moralapostel, Pater. Sie sind nicht unbedingt das beste Beispiel für Aufrichtigkeit.“

Mike knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen, wussten sie doch beide, dass Sherlock auf Mikes Mittäterschaft während ihrer Experimente anspielte, als deren unausweichliche Konsequenz er Violet Holmes schon mehrmals eiskalt ins Gesicht gelogen hatte, um Sherlock nicht auffliegen zu lassen.

„Na schön“, presste er hervor. „Das mach ich aber nur dir zuliebe.“

„Ich bin gerührt“, erwiderte Sherlock ungerührt. „Sie werden sehen, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Es wird sowieso niemand nach mir fragen. Wenn ich fertig bin, komme ich einfach wieder hierher und lasse mich abholen.“

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohren, dass das auf Dauer gut geht“, murmelte der Priester seufzend.

„Ich habe nichts von auf Dauer gesagt. Es ist erst mal nur für diesen Abend.“

„Hm“, machte Pater Mike. „Wo wir grade beim Thema sind... hältst du diese Bekanntschaft zu John Watson für klug? Ihr könntet beide in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten.“

Genervt warf Sherlock die Arme in die Luft. „Nicht Sie auch noch. Ich habe es John schon gesagt: Mich interessiert der Streit unserer Familien nicht. Ich lasse mir mein Leben nicht von denen kaputt machen. Und wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden, Pater, ich bin verabredet.“

Und damit machte Sherlock auf dem Absatz kehrt und gab Mike somit keine Gelegenheit, noch weiter zu protestieren.

„Was hältst du von Italienisch?“, fragte Sherlock zur Begrüßung, als John nach dem Training zu ihm herüber kam.

John schaffte es, seine überschwängliche Freude darüber, dass Sherlock tatsächlich gekommen war, würdevoll im Zaum zu halten und überlegte einen Moment, während er sich seine schweißbedeckte Stirn mit einem Handtuch abwischte. „Klingt gut. Kennst du einen guten Italiener?“

„Den Besten“, korrigierte Sherlock selbstbewusst, worauf John grinsen musste.

„Prima. Ich geh nur schnell duschen, dann können wir los.“

Sherlock beobachtete, wie John im Gebäude verschwand. Seine Abwesenheit gab Sherlock die Gelegenheit, sich wieder ein wenig zu akklimatisieren. Er war mindestens ebenso erhitzt wie John, allerdings aus vollkommen anderen Gründen. Als er an diesem Morgen beschlossen hatte, Johns Einladung zum Training zu kommen anzunehmen, hätte er nicht gedacht, dass ihn der Anblick von John in kurzen Trainingshosen so mitnehmen würde. Wie seine kompakten, muskulösen Beine ihn zielstrebig über den Platz trugen, während er den anderen Spielern Anweisungen zurief, stellte Dinge mit Sherlocks Gemütsverfassung an, die ihm bis jetzt unbekannt gewesen waren. John wäre der geborene Soldat. Ein wohliger Schauder durchlief Sherlock bei dem Gedanken. Soldat war eine adäquate Alternative zu Pirat.

Sherlock zuckte überrascht zusammen, als John frisch geduscht zurückkehrte und ihn aus seinen Tagträumen riss. Sherlock ließ seinen Blick prüfend über John gleiten und atmete tief den Geruch seines frisch geduschten Körpers ein. Er steckte die Hände tief in seine Manteltaschen, um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, mit seinen Fingern durch Johns noch ein wenig feuchtes Haar zu fahren, was diesem einen dunkelblonden Glanz verlieh.

„Sollen wir?“

Sherlock nickte ein wenig benommen über Johns enthusiastische Frage hin.

Er führte John zielsicher durch die Stadt, bis sie bei Angelo’s angelangt waren, wo Sherlock heftig, John wiederum nur ein bisschen errötete, als der wuchtige Italiener eine Kerze zwischen sie auf den Tisch stellte für eine romantischere Stimmung.

„Schon gut“, lächelte John und nahm seine Hand, nachdem sie bestellt hatten. „Es ist okay nervös zu sein.“

„Natürlich ist es okay“, erwiderte Sherlock brüsk und schloss zögerlich seine eigenen Finger um Johns Hand. „Ich bin nicht nervös“, stellte er grummelnd klar. „Warum sollte ich nervös sein.“

John lächelte in sich hinein, erwiderte jedoch nichts.

Nach dem Essen, während diesem sie die Möglichkeit nutzten, sich besser kennenzulernen, folgte John Sherlock durch Londons abendliche Straßen, ihre Hände fest miteinander verschränkt und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den eleganten Jungen neben sich gerichtet, sodass er erst merkte, wo sie sich befanden, als sie bereits vor der Kirche in Mayfair standen. John blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt.

„Was tun wir hier?“, begann er irritiert, aber Sherlock schnitt ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln das Wort ab.

„Ich habe vorgesorgt, John“, erläuterte Sherlock. „Mummy weiß, dass es spät werden könnte, da ich Pater Mike bei der Vorbereitung eines Projekts helfe. Ich habe mich sogar vorher zur Kirche fahren lassen, ehe ich zum Rugbyplatz kam.“

„Clever“, musste John einräumen und warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die friedlich daliegende Kirche. „Aber glaubst du nicht, dass deine Mutter irgendwann Verdacht schöpfen wird?“

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das bezweifle ich. Sie interessiert sich nur für mich, wenn ich nützlich für sie sein kann.“

„Hm“, machte John nur, denn er wollte den Abend nicht dadurch verderben, dass sie über ihre Familien redeten.

„Tja, hier sind wir dann also“, erklärte John überflüssigerweise, da er nicht wusste, was er anderes sagen sollte, um den Abschied noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, während er gleichzeitig in Sherlocks Augen sah und sich darin verlor und deshalb eh etwas wortkarg war.

Sherlock hatte sich selbst so in Johns Blick verloren, dass er noch nicht einmal daran dachte, den älteren Jungen für seine Feststellung des Offensichtlichen zu rügen.

„Es ist schon spät“, murmelte Sherlock wie aus weiter Ferne, ohne den intensiven Blickkontakt zu John zu unterbrechen. „Ich sollte jetzt gehen.“

John nickte unbewusst. „Ja, das solltest du.“

Dann schien er plötzlich aus seiner Trance zu erwachen, legte seine Hände um Sherlocks Hals und drängte den anderen Jungen zurück gegen die Mauer des Kirchengeländes, während seine Lippen auf Sherlocks krachten. Sherlock hob instinktiv die Arme und schlang sie um Johns Nacken. Wohlig stöhnend erwiderte er den Kuss enthusiastisch.

Nach einiger Zeit ließ John wieder von Sherlocks Lippen ab und bedeckte stattdessen Sherlocks Gesicht und Hals wie im Wahn mit Küssen.

„Oh, John“, stöhnte Sherlock und krallte sich in Johns Schultern fest, als John sich schließlich an einer Stelle an Sherlocks Hals wie ein Blutegel festsaugte.

Je intensiver John Sherlocks Hals bearbeitete, desto schwächer wurde der Druck von Sherlocks Fingern in Johns Schulter und desto keuchender und lauter wurde seine Atmung, desto schneller jagte sein dopamin- und serotoninversetztes Blut durch seine Adern, bis er schließlich wie das Opfer eines Vampirs erschöpft in Johns Armen hing, als dieser sich wieder von ihm löste.

Zufrieden betrachtete John sein Werk. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als ihm das volle Ausmaß der Befriedigung klar wurde, die er dem anderen Jungen damit bereitet hatte. „Wow, dein Hals ist aber empfindlich.“

Sherlock grinste schwach und presste in einer spontan forschen Bewegung seine steinharte Erektion gegen Johns. Beide Jungen atmeten scharf ein. „War mir dessen auch noch nicht bewusst“, murmelte Sherlock und konnte nicht widerstehen, John abermals für einen innigen Kuss an sich zu ziehen.

Dann schob er den kleineren Jungen von sich weg. „So, ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen“, erklärte Sherlock ganz buisinesslike. „Die Leute reden sonst.“

„Die Leute tun nichts anderes!“, platzte es aus John überrumpelt heraus. „Sherlock!“, jammerte er frustriert.

Sherlock begegnete Johns verlorenem Blick mitleidig und beugte sich für einen letzten Kuss zu ihm herunter. „Halt mich für prüde, John, aber ich möchte meine Jungfräulichkeit nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit und dann auch noch im Schatten einer Kirche verlieren. Das wäre selbst für mich bizarr.“ Er zwinkerte John zu und flanierte dann mit dramatisch wehendem Mantel davon.

John blieb für einen Moment wie festgefroren an Ort und Stelle, absolut schockiert – im positiven Sinne... naja, so halb –, ehe er seine bleischweren Beine in Bewegung zwang und breit grinsend nach hause ging.

Sherlock sah John diskret hinterher, bis dieser um eine Ecke verschwunden war, dann zückte er sein Handy, um Alexander herzubestellen. Er hätte auch laufen können, doch wenn der Holmes᾿sche Chauffeur mal ans Arbeiten kam, vor allem so spät am Abend, dann empfand Sherlock dies als angemessene Reparation für Alexanders oft dreistes und offensichtlich anrüchiges Verhalten ihm gegenüber.

Sherlocks Handy vibrierte, nachdem er den Anruf beendet hatte.

_Wir sollten uns unbedingt näher über das unterhalten, was du eben gesagt hast – JW_

Er grinste, während er vor der Kirche auf den Wagen wartete.

Weder John noch Sherlock konnte der Versuchung widerstehen, sich am nächsten Tag wiederzusehen. Noch konnte Sherlock schließlich die Ausrede von der Vorbereitung eines karitativen Projekts ausnutzen, bis es jemandem auffiel. Solange konnte er sich relativ gefahrlos jeweils ein paar Stunden jeden der folgenden Abende mit John treffen.

An manchen Abenden schleppte John ihn ins Kino oder zu sonst irgendeiner Tätigkeit, die Jugendliche in ihrem Alter wohl so machten (und Sherlock musste wohl oder übel zugeben, dass es schlimmere Arten gab, seine Zeit zu verbringen; und da John bei ihm war, spielte es letztendlich auch gar keine Rolle, was sie unternahmen), aber manchmal saßen sie auch einfach nur stundenlang bei Angelo oder an den wärmeren Abenden auf einer Parkbank und unterhielten sich. Im Verlauf dieser Gespräche entwarfen die beiden jungen Männer ein recht konkretes Konzept darüber, wie ihre gemeinsame Zukunft aussehen sollte. Entgegen aller Wünsche ihrer Familien würde John Medizin und Sherlock Chemie studieren, sodass sie nachher gemeinsam Verbrechen aufklären konnten. Da sie jetzt zusammen waren und sich gegenseitig Halt und Rückendeckung gaben, konnte sie praktisch nichts mehr aufhalten.

Eines Abends, nachdem John Sherlock mit einem ausgiebigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss an der Kirche verabschiedet hatte, traf Sherlock im Pfarrhaus einen überaus ernsten Pater an, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Besorgnis zur Begrüßung anfunkelte.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Sherlock unwillkürlich ein wenig alarmiert und musterte den Geistlichen kritisch, der ziemlich erhitzt und aufgebracht aussah und angespannt an seinem Kragen herumnestelte, um die oberen zwei Knöpfe zu öffnen.

„Sebastian war hier, um dich im Auftrag deiner Mutter abzuholen, das war los“, giftete Pater Mike aufgebracht.

Sherlock rutschte das Herz in die Hose, wollte es sich jedoch nicht anmerken lassen. „Nun“, erwiderte er mit fester Stimme, die seine innere Verfassung Lügen strafte. „Offenbar sind Sie ihn wieder los geworden.“

„Grade so. Ich hab ihm gesagt, du würdest was für mich erledigen, das länger dauern könnte und um ihn vom Warten abzubringen, habe ich ihn so lange zugetextet, bis er gelangweilt wieder gefahren ist. Mit ihm über karitative Projekte – wenn auch erfundene – zu reden war schließlich schon immer die beste Methode, um ihn sich vom Hals zu schaffen.“

Da konnte Sherlock dem Pater nur zustimmen, in dieser Hinsicht war sein Cousin ziemlich berechenbar. Erleichtert tat er einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. Mike konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie dankbar Sherlock ihm war, dass er so für ihn in die Bresche gesprungen war. Sein knappes „danke“ drückte seine Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit nicht mal im Entferntesten aus.

Pater Mike begann aufgebracht hin und her zu tigern, während er sich in Rage redete. „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst vorsichtiger sein. Das wird eines Tages noch böse enden. Für uns beide. Du bringst mich in Teufels Küche mit deiner Mutter, wenn das raus kommt.“

„Aber...“

„Aber natürlich helfe ich dir weiterhin“, setzte Mike seufzend hinterher und blieb stehen, um Sherlock ansehen zu können, der für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde herzzerreißend hilflos und verzweifelt ausgesehen hatte. „Das versteht sich doch von selbst.“

Sherlock atmete abermals erleichtert aus und grinste Mike selbstsicherer an als er sich fühlte. „Na also. Dann kann ja nichts schief gehen.“

Nachdem er den Wagen gerufen hatte, verließ Sherlock erhobenen Hauptes einige Minuten später das Pfarrhaus. Auf dem Weg zum Auto verebbte seine erhabene Selbstsicherheit jedoch mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, denn Sherlock wurde sich eines auf einmal schmerzlich bewusst: Nur, weil ihm und John egal war, wer sie waren, war es ihren Familien noch lange nicht egal.

Mrs. Hudson stutzte, beugte sich nach vorne und schneller als Sherlock reagieren konnte, lehnte sie sich weit in ihrem Sessel vor und strich seinen Hemdkragen beiseite. „Sherlock, Schätzchen. Was ist das?!“

Ihrem impertinenten Grinsen nach zu urteilen, wusste sie ganz genau, was _das_ war, weshalb Sherlock es auch nicht einsah, dies mit einer Antwort zu würdigen. Verbissen rieb er das Poliertuch fester über seine Violine.

„Du hast jemanden kennengelernt“, säuselte Mrs. Hudson, ohne sich groß daran zu stören, dass er an der Unterhaltung nicht Teil nahm. „Oh!“, rief sie dann plötzlich und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, es ist dieser hinreißende junge Mann, mit dem ich dich auf dem Ball gesehen habe.“

Sherlock spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden, nickte jedoch, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzusehen.

Mrs. Hudson quietschte hingerissen. „Ich freu mich so für dich, Sherlock.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm spitzbübisch zu. „Ihr habt euch also schon wiedergesehen, hm?“

„Ja“, flüsterte er. Das bissige „offensichtlich“ unterdrückte er.

„Och, Schätzchen. Was soll denn das lange Gesicht. Na komm, erzähl mir alles. Wie heißt er?“

Für einen Moment hielt Sherlock nachdenklich inne mit seiner Arbeit, sah dann aber ernst zu Mrs. Hudson auf. „John“, erklärte er mit gefassterer Stimme, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. „John Watson.“

Das Grinsen auf Mrs. Hudsons Gesicht erstarb und sie legte entsetzt eine Hand auf ihre Brust. „Oh du meine Güte“, hauchte sie.

Betont beiläufig zuckte Sherlock mit den Schultern und polierte dann seine Violine weiter. „Tja, hab ich ein Glück, was“, scherzte er bitter.

Jetzt gab es für seine Amme kein Halten mehr. Sie stürzte aus ihrem Sessel, nur um sich auf der Armlehne von Sherlocks zu platzieren. Überschwänglich, jedoch unglaublich zärtlich zog sie ihn in seine Arme. Der junge Mann ließ es geschehen, dass sie ihn an ihre Brust drückte und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, erleichtert, dass es nun endlich jemand wusste. Jemand, dem er auch vertrauen konnte.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Lieber“, murmelte sie mitfühlend, während sie seine schwarzen Locken streichelte.

„Mycroft hatte recht“, murmelte er bitter, wobei Mrs. Hudson nicht klar war, ob Sherlocks Verbitterung daher rührte, dass der junge Mann zähneknirschend eingestehen musste, dass sein älterer Bruder recht haben könnte oder, ob es an dem lag, was Mycroft gesagt hatte.

„Mit was, mein Schatz?“

„Mitgefühl bringt keinen Vorteil. Und die Liebe erst recht nicht.“

„Oh, nein, nein, nein“, zwitscherte Mrs. Hudson rügend. „Dein Bruder ist ein alter Miesepeter, der keine Ahnung hat.“

Sherlock lächelte gehässig im Schutz ihrer mütterlichen Arme.

„Die Liebe“, fuhr Mrs. Hudson erklärend fort, „ist das Beste, was dir je im Leben passiert. Vorausgesetzt, der, den du liebst, erwidert deine Gefühle.“

„Das tut er“, beharrte Sherlock.

Mrs. Hudson schmunzelte. „Dem Zustand deines Halses nach habe ich mir das schon gedacht.“

Sherlock wurde furchtbar rot und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, während sie lachte.

Da Sherlock nicht immer die Kirche als Ausrede für seine Treffen mit John vorschieben konnte, bot Mrs. Hudson, brillant wie sie manchmal sein konnte, fürs Erste die rettende Lösung in Form der leerstehenden Wohnung 221B in der Baker Street, welche sich in ihrem Besitz befand.

„Sich dort zu treffen ist sicherer – und bequemer –, als ständig draußen unterwegs zu sein und irgendwann zusammen gesehen zu werden.“

Ihr suggestives Augenzwinkern würdevoll ignorierend hatte Sherlock sich mit Begeisterung auf diesen Plan gestürzt. Da er dennoch irgendwie seine häufige Abwesenheit erklären musste, erzählte er Mummy, er hätte sich bereit erklärt, Mrs. Hudson bei der Renovierung von 221B zu helfen. Der einzige Nachteil dabei war, dass Mrs. Hudson während der Treffen mit John zumindest im Haus sein musste, also ihrer selten genutzten Wohnung in 221A, um das Alibi absolut wasserdicht zu gestalten, weshalb es John gegenüber erst einiger Überredung bedurfte. Dem anderen Jungen war es unangenehm zu wissen, dass lediglich ein Stockwerk sie von Sherlocks Amme trennte, während sich ihre Beziehung auch in körperlicher Hinsicht langsam aber sicher entfaltete und vertiefte. Das erste Mal, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte John Mrs. Hudson anschließend bloß mit tomatenrotem Kopf gegenübertreten können, während Mrs. Hudson selbst wissend gegrinst hatte.

Aber mal ganz abgesehen von diesen anfänglichen Unannehmlichkeiten waren sie glücklich hier in der Baker Street. Hier konnten sie frei sein und sie selbst. Und sie konnten gefahrlos zusammen sein. Es war faszinierend zu beobachten, wie bereitwillig Sherlock aus seinem Schneckenhaus gekrochen kam, wenn sie unter sich waren. Er war beinah ein anderer Mensch... Aber eben nur fast. Im Herzen war er stets der geniale, aber exzentrische Junge, der die Welt nicht recht verstand und den die Welt im Gegenzug noch weniger verstand. Manchmal kam es John vor, als gehöre Sherlock tatsächlich nicht in diese Welt.

Aber eins wusste John mit Sicherheit: Egal, ob er Consulting Detective werden würde oder vielleicht doch ein verrückter, genialer Chemieprofessor (Sherlock beim Unterrichten, aber sicher; John konnte es sich so bildlich vorstellen, dass ihm ein unwillkürliches Kichern bei dem absurden Gedanken entwichen war), möglicherweise sogar erste Geige im Londoner Philarmonic Orchestra, er würde heller als eine Supernova strahlen und John hoffte, dabei jeden Schritt über an seiner Seite sein zu dürfen.

Und er würde alles dafür tun. Selbst...

„Weglaufen?“ Sherlock sah mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue von seinen Frühlingsrollen auf.

„Ja“, bestätigte John entschlossen, sein eigenes Essen für den Moment vergessen. „Sie werden niemals einsichtig sein. Wenn wir also einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden... Irgendwo weit weg ein neues Leben anfangen. Nur wir zwei.“

Sherlock starrte für einige Augenblicke nachdenklich in die Flammen im Kamin vor dem sie es sich in der Baker Street gemütlich gemacht hatten.

„Sie würden uns finden“, murmelte er irgendwann.

„Quatsch. Du bist so clever, wir würden einfach spurlos verschwinden, wenn du das Ganze organisierst.“

Aber Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Mycroft würde uns finden“, beharrte er. „Wenn es jemand schaffen kann, dann er.“

„Oh“, machte John, mit einem Mal mutlos. Er kannte Mycroft Holmes nicht persönlich, aber er kannte seinen Ruf und Sherlock hatte ihm genug erzählt, dass John Sherlocks Einschätzung keine Sekunde in Zweifel zog.

Plötzlich wütend und frustriert warf er die Essstäbchen zurück in den Karton vor sich. „Fehde hin oder her“, rief er aufgebracht. „Wir sind hier nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Sobald wir volljährig sind, können sie uns nichts mehr vorschreiben, ob es ihnen passt oder nicht.“

„Du bist bald achtzehn, ja, aber bei mir dauert das noch etwas“, erinnert Sherlock ihn.

John machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Mag sein. Aber du wirst trotzdem bald zur Uni gehen. Wenn wir dieselbe Uni besuchen, irgendwo ein paar hundert Kilometer weit weg am besten, dann kriegt niemand was mit.“

Sherlock machte ein nachdenkliches Geräusch, während er immer noch so intensiv in die Flammen starrte, dass seine Augen bereits anfingen zu tränen. „Das könnte funktionieren. Aber, John.“ Nun riss er seinen Blick endlich vom Feuer los, um John anzusehen. Für ein paar Sekunden konnte er ihn überhaupt nicht erkennen, während seine Augen sich wieder an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, und für einen kurzen Moment stieg irrationale Panik in Sherlock auf, als er John nicht ausmachen konnte. Aber dann, nach heftigem Blinzeln, erschien John plötzlich nach und nach neben ihm wie eine Offenbarung und Sherlock atmete erleichtert aus. „Versprich mir eins“, bat er, woraufhin John emsig nickte. Sherlock biss sich zögerlich auf die Unterlippe, aber dann fasste er den Mut, um weiterzusprechen. „Versprich mir, dass wir zusammen bleiben, okay? Nichts darf uns trennen.“

John, der die unterschwellige Panik in Sherlock erkannte, rückte dichter an ihn heran und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. „Ich versprech’s“, wisperte er in Sherlocks Locken und für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um einfach nur seinen Geruch einzuatmen. „Nichts und niemand.“

Sherlock hob eine Augenbraue. Ein neuer Chauffeur. Dann musste Mycroft wohl endlich bemerkt haben, was für Blicke Alexander seinem kleinen Bruder immer zugeworfen hatte. Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als Sherlock nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Baker Street ins Wohnzimmer kam und dort seine Bruder in einem Sessel vorfand. Der ältere Holmes warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, dem Sherlock mit einer ebenso vielsagenden erhobenen Augenbraue erwiderte. Dann war das Thema erledigt.

„Wie läuft der Wahlkampf?“, fragte er desinteressiert und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen, auf dem er sich wie eine theatralische Jane Austen Heldin ausstreckte.

Mycroft lächelte süßlich. „Bestens, Bruderherz.“

Sherlock grunzte sarkastisch, öffnete aber nicht die Augen, um seinen Bruder anzusehen. „Du solltest nicht so oft hier auftauchen. Mummys Fehde mit den Watsons schadet deinem Ruf.“

„Ich bin gerührt über deine Sorge, Sherlock“, erwiderte Mycroft süffisant, „aber es macht sich gut im Wahlkampf, einen starken Familienzusammenhalt zu zeigen.“

„Unsere Familie ist für solch ein idyllisches Bild ja gradezu prädestiniert“, spöttelte Sherlock, doch Mycroft ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Ich gebe zu, in unserem Fall mag es etwas prekär sein und hinsichtlich der Situation mit den Watsons eine heikle Gratwanderung was Glaubwürdigkeit anbelangt, aber sei versichert dass ich zuverlässig bin.“

„Hmpf. Leute über’s Ohr hauen konntest du schon immer gut.“

Empfindliche Stille war die Antwort seines Bruders und Sherlock stellte sich vor, wie Mycroft missbilligend die Lippen zusammen presste, während er sich wieder sammelte.

„Und wie geht es dir so, Bruderherz?“, wechselte Mycroft stattdessen das Thema. „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du in letzter Zeit auffallend beschäftigt bist.“

Panik durchfuhr Sherlock für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, doch er ließ sich äußerlich nichts anmerken. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du da wieder faselst. Ich bin nicht beschäftigter als sonst auch.“

Die wissende Stille, die durchs Zimmer dröhnte, veranlasste Sherlock dazu, beunruhigt die Augen zu öffnen und seinen Bruder prüfend anzufunkeln. Er begegnete einem wissenden Glitzern in katzenhaften Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren. Ein süffisantes Zucken umspielte Mycrofts Mundwinkel.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was du in deiner Freizeit treibst, aber du hast mein Wort, dass ich Mummy nichts verraten werde.“

Ein eisiger Klumpen setzte sich auf einmal in Sherlocks Magen fest. Er setzte sich auf und starrte Mycroft möglichst emotionslos an.

Der ältere Holmes zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auch, wenn ich es nie verstanden habe, ihr Glaube ist ihr ungemein wichtig. Es würde ihr das Herz brechen zu wissen, was du und Pater Mike in Wirklichkeit aushecken anstatt euch um die Bedürftigen zu kümmern.“

Sherlock atmete kaum merklich erleichtert aus. Eine tonnenschwere Last schien von ihm abzufallen.

Mycroft wusste es nicht. Sherlock und John waren sicher. Sollte Mycroft ruhig glauben, er habe Sherlocks größtes Geheimnis aufgedeckt; dieser Irrglaube konnte bloß zu Sherlocks Vorteil sein.

Er nickte seinem Bruder dankbar zu, kurz und abgehakt.

„Wenn du meine Fürsprache benötigst was deine Zukunftspläne betrifft, sei dir meiner Hilfe gewiss“, versicherte Mycroft. „Sie und auch unser Vater haben deine Talente nie erkannt. Ich schon und ich will, dass du die Möglichkeit hast, das zu tun, was dich glücklich macht.“

Sherlock blinzelte seinen Bruder überrumpelt an. Was sollte das denn geben wenn’s fertig war?! War Mycroft in seinem desillusionierten Wahlkampf jetzt auch noch darauf aus, eine Versöhnung zwischen ihnen zu erzielen?

Sherlock grunzte wenig gönnerhaft und stand brüsk auf. „Gut zu wissen“, erwiderte er schnippisch und rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Bill starrte John schweigend an, nachdem er in das Zimmer seines Freundes geplatzt war. John starrte für einige Augenblicke zurück, verwirrt blinzelnd.

„Ich hab dich gesehen“, verkündete Bill dann irgendwann und er sah aus, als verkünde er da grade eine Hiobsbotschaft. In Wirklichkeit wusste John nicht so recht, was sein bester Freund eigentlich von ihm wollte.

Bill musste das auch aufgefallen sein, denn er durchquerte mit drei großen Schritten Johns Zimmer und ließ sich aufs Bett plumpsen. John drehte sich mit seinem Schreibtischstuhl ihm zu.

Ungewöhnlich nervös und aufgekratzt fuhr Bill sich durch die Haare. Er mochte John nicht ansehen.

„Du bist so verschwiegen in letzter Zeit. Und oft weg bist du auch. Es ist sogar schon deinem Vater aufgefallen.“

Johns Herz plumpste ihm auf einmal in den Magen. Er schluckte schwer und starrte Bill an. Er bekam kein Wort heraus.

„Keine Sorge.“ Der andere Junge machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Hab ihm gesagt, wir sind zusammen unterwegs. Was wir genau machen, wollte er lieber gar nicht so genau wissen.“

John atmete erleichtert aus. „Danke, Mann.“

Bill nickte. „Aber trotzdem wollte ich wissen, was du wirklich machst und da bin ich dir neulich gefolgt.“

Unwillkürlich verzog John das Gesicht, denn er wusste ja, was jetzt kommen musste.

„Ich wollte es erst nich’ glauben. Trotz aller Verschwiegenheit seh ich doch, dass du glücklich bist. Also dachte ich mir, dass du jemanden kennengelernt hast und ihr euch heimlich in diesem Haus in der Baker Street trefft, aber... aber als ich geseh’n hab, wer nach dir da angekommen ist...“ Bill sah flehentlich zu John auf. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nichts mit Violet Holmes’ Sohn hast.

John fühlte sich auf einmal ganz ruhig, sodass er Bills wildem, aufgewühlten Blick gefasst begegnen konnte.

„Ich liebe ihn, Bill“, erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Bill gab ein Geräusch von sich wie ein verwundetes Tier und er ließ sich zur Seite aufs Bett kippen.

„Weißt du, was passiert, wenn dein Vater davon erfährt?! Oder seine Mutter?! Willst du dein Leben wegwerfen für eine Affäre.“

Zu Bills immenser Verwunderung, blieb John auch jetzt noch vollkommen ruhig, anstatt wie damals direkt aus der Haut zu fahren, als Bill Mary als Flittchen bezeichnet hatte.

„Diesmal ist es anders, Bill“, versuchte John zu erklären. „Er ist...“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Mein Gott“, hauchte Bill und starrte John aus großen Augen an, als er erkannte, dass es diesmal tatsächlich anders war.

John zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern und sah seinen Freund um Verständnis bittend an.

Bill musterte ihn noch für einige lange Augenblicke eindringlich, ehe er langsam nickte. „Okay. Ich werd dich decken, John, aber ewig wird das nicht gut gehen. Ich hab ja jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, deinen Vater anzulügen. Und wenn er es echt eines Tages rausfindet...“

Beide jungen Männer schluckten mulmig bei dem Gedanken.

„Danke, Bill“, verdrängte John den Gedanken. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du für mich tust.“

„Hmpf“, machte der andere Junge grummelig, ein wenig verlegen im Angesicht von Johns von Herzen kommender Dankbarkeit. „Ich hoff’, er ist es wirklich wert.“

„Das ist er“, versicherte John inbrünstig.

Auch wenn es beiden jungen Männern vollkommen genug war, sich in ihre eigene Welt in der Baker Street zurückzuziehen, so gab es manche Tage, an denen sie sich nicht verstecken wollten, an denen sie wie jedes andere Paar auch zusammen spazieren gehen wollten, Essen gehen oder ins Kino. Und mal ehrlich, London war eine Millionenstadt. Wenn sie bloß die Gebiete mieden, an denen die Mitglieder Watson- oder Holmes-Clans am ehesten anzutreffen waren, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von jemandem gesehen zu werden, verschwindend gering...

„Sherlock?“

Sherlock erstarrte, als jemand seinen Namen rief, just als sie aus dem Kino traten. Johns ganzer Körper versteifte sich mit einem Mal, bereit, Sherlock zu verteidigen, egal vor wem.

Sherlock drehte sich nicht zu dem anderen um, also kam der Fremde zu ihnen. Ein braunhaariger Mann stand plötzlich vor ihnen, vielleicht Anfang dreißig, auch wenn sich bereits die ersten grauen Haare in dem dunklen Braun zeigten. Aufmerksame rehbraune Augen musterten die beiden Teenager neugierig. Er wirkte freundlich und harmlos, wenn auch ein wenig müde, sein grauer Mantel und der darunter sichtbare Anzug waren bereits ein wenig zerknautscht nach einem vermutlich langen Arbeitstag.

John hörte, wie Sherlock mit den Zähnen knirschte, ansonsten schien er aber nicht beunruhigt. Also hatten sie keinen Holmes vor sich (was ihm die Kleidung des Mannes auch bereits hätte sagen können; der Anzug war klar von der Stange und kam nicht an den Mode-Snobismus heran, den die Holmes oder auch Johns Vater bis zur Obsession betrieben).

Der Mann zog plötzlich amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe über Sherlocks griegrämige Reaktion, was John irgendwie erleichterte; es bedeutete, dass der Mann Sherlock gut kannte, ihn aber dennoch so zu akzeptieren schien, wie er war. Das machte ihn John sogleich sympathisch, wer auch immer er war.

„Greg Lestrade“, stellte der Mann sich vor, weil Sherlock sie definitiv nicht einander vorstellen würde, und hielt John die Hand hin.

Höflich ergriff John sie. „John“, erwiderte er etwas zurückhaltend, innerlich darüber nachgrübelnd, wo er den Namen Greg Lestrade schon mal gehört hatte.

„John Watson, ich weiß.“ Lestrade zog eine pointierte Augenbraue in die Höhe und ließ Johns Hand für einen langen Moment nicht los. Sie starrten einander eindringlich an und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war das Liebenswürdige aus Lestrades Blick einer gewissen drohenden Härte gewichen.

„Also wirklich, Detective Inspector“, brauste Sherlock dann auf einmal auf. „Jetzt lassen Sie ihn schon.“

Lestrade ließ Johns Hand los, welche dieser rasch zurück zog. Und da wusste John auch endlich, wen er vor sich hatte. Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. Der Name war bei Johns Vater schon einige Male gefallen.

Lestrade warf ihm ein entwaffnendes Lächeln zu und trat einen Schritt zurück, die Hände jetzt in den Manteltaschen. Für John gab es keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Mann im Nu durchschaut hatte, was zwischen ihm und Sherlock vor sich ging.

Sherlock rümpfte die Nase und packte John am Handgelenk, um ihn fort zu ziehen. „Einen schönen Gruß an meinen Bruder,“ blaffte er und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Sherlock, ich werde es ihm nicht verraten.“

Lestrades unerwartete Wort ließen Sherlock noch einmal inne halten. Er warf dem anderen Mann zögerlich einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Dann nickte er abgehakt und zog John weiter, diesmal nicht mehr ganz so gehetzt.

Nachdem sie den Detective Inspektor hinter sich gelassen hatten, ließ Sherlock sich ein Stück weiter in einer noch recht belebten Einkaufsstraße trotz der späten Stunde auf eine Bank fallen.

John sah Sherlock prüfend an. „Er und dein Bruder kennen sich? Mein Vater meint immer, Lestrade sei somit der einzige nicht gekaufte Bulle in London.“

Sherlock machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ist er ja auch. Er geht bloß mit meinem Bruder ins Bett.“

John hustete, als er sich an seinem eigenen Atem verschluckte vor lauter Schock. „Er tut was?!“

Abermals machte Sherlock eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und seufzte gelangweilt. „Sie halten Geschäftliches und Privates streng getrennt. Mummy weiß es auch nicht. Sie denkt, Mycroft ist mit Anthea, seiner Assistentin zusammen. Die beiden leben in so was wie ner Scheinbeziehung, damit Mummy glücklich ist.“

John konnte daraufhin lediglich ein stupides Geräusch von sich geben. „Und... glaubst du, dass er wirklich den Mund hält?“

Sherlock neigte den Kopf. „Wenn er es versprochen hat, dann hält er sein Versprechen auch.“

Ein plötzlich Grinsen umzuckte Johns Mundwinkel. „Du magst ihn.“

„Sei nicht albern, John.“ Sherlock rümpfte hochmütig die Nase.

„Doch, kein Zweifel.“ John stieß seine Schulter neckend gegen Sherlocks und lachte über die plötzliche Röte auf den Wangen des anderen Jungen.

„Er ist in Ordnung“, gab Sherlock würdevoll zu.

„Wenn du meinst“, gluckste John, wollte das Thema jedoch nicht weiter vertiefen. Stattdessen legte er einen Arm um Sherlocks Schultern und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich herüber.

John rollte entnervt mit den Augen und versuchte Bill zu ignorieren, der ihn um seine Hausaufgaben anbettelte. Er ging einen Schritt schneller und versuchte, seinen Freund abzuhängen, der in seiner Faulheit was Hausaufgaben anbelangte wirklich sehr hartnäckig sein konnte.

Er war so sehr damit beschäftigt, vor Bill zu flüchten, dass John gegen jemanden stieß. Als er aufsah und den Mund aufmachte, um sich zu entschuldigen, blieb ihm das Wort im Halse stecken.

„Scheiße! Was willst du denn hier?!“, blaffte Bill, als er John eingeholt hatte und erkannte, wem sie sich da gegenüber sahen.

„Sebastian“, begrüßte John Sherlocks Cousin mit einem abgehakten Nicken.

Sebastian bleckte die Zähne. „Ich hab noch ne Rechnung mit dir offen, Watson.“

Johns Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Mit mir?! Ich wüsste nicht, was wir für eine Rechnung offen hätten.“

Der andere Mann, wesentlich größer als John und etwas älter, baute sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf. „Der Maskenball meiner Tante.“ Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Bill. „Der andere Kerl warst mit Sicherheit du, Murray.“

Bill zuckte lediglich frech grinsend mit den Schultern.

John rollte mit den Augen. „Du willst doch jetzt nicht ernsthaft deshalb eine Szene machen. Wir haben nichts Unrechtes angestellt.“

„Ihr wart da, aber ja, darum geht es mir nicht. Nicht nur.“

Sebastian knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen, was John beunruhigenderweise an Sherlock erinnerte.

„Willst du uns dann vielleicht aufklären?“, schnappte John ein wenig ungeduldig, als Sebastian ihn für einige Sekunden bloß feindselig anstarrte.

„Du und Sherlock“, erklärte Sebastian dann. „Ich hab euch gestern gesehen.“

John wollte eben den Mund aufmachen, um zu versichern, dass er und Sherlock nur Freunde waren (auch, wenn miteinander befreundet zu sein für ihre jeweiligen Familien schon ein Sakrileg war), doch Sebastian schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Brauchst es nicht zu leugnen, Watson“, zischte Sebastian. „Was ihr da auf der Bank getrieben habt, war eindeutig.“

John presste ärgerlich die Lippen aufeinander. „Du hast recht. Dann lass dir aber jetzt gesagt sein, dass es dich nichts angeht, mit wem dein Cousin seine Zeit verbringt.“

Ein ungläubiges Lachen platzte aus Sebastian heraus. „Nichts angeht?! Wenn er mit einem Watson ins Bett geht, dann geht mich das sehr wohl was an. Das ist eine Beleidigung für unsere Familie.“

John straffte die Schultern und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ist dir vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sherlock diese Fehde egal ist? Und mir auch? Lasst uns doch einfach in Ruhe damit.“

„Du!“ Sebastian trat einen drohenden Schritt auf John zu, doch bevor der größere Jugendliche ihm zu nahe kommen konnte, hatte Bill sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut.

„Er hat recht, Seb“, erklärte Bill mit einem dreisten Zug um den Mund. „John ist für so was zu clever. Und von deinem Cousin muss ich ja erst gar nich’ anfangen. Diese Fehde“, Bill zeigte auf sich und Sebastian, „ist nur was für uns Idioten. Wir Watson-Jungs kloppen uns einfach gerne und du und der Rest deines Holmes-Clans seid doch auch nich’ viel besser. Ihr versteckt euch bloß hinter eurem vornehmen Ehrgefühl, aber in Wahrheit genießt ihr es doch einfach, einen abzuknallen.“

„Bill“, zischte John, der beunruhigt beobachtete, wie Sebastians Gesicht immer röter anlief.

Aber Bill wollte nicht hören. Er schüttelte Johns Hand ab, die sich mahnend auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. „Was denn, is doch wahr!“

„Lass uns einfach gehen.“

„Bist du etwa zu feige, dich mit mir anzulegen, Watson?“, höhnte Sebastian angewidert. „Meinen kleinen Cousin vögeln, das kannst du, aber um dich mit einem echten Mann anzulegen, dafür fehlen dir einfach die Eier.“

John warf dem anderen Mann einen eisigen Blick zu; ungeachtet seiner Schlichtungsversuche gerade, hatte er so langsam genug. „Hast es doch gehört; offenbar bin ich zu clever, um mich mit dir zu schlagen. Kann man von dir nicht grade behaupten. Die Intelligenz in der Familie ist wohl auf Sherlocks Zweig des Stammbaums gefallen.“ John verengte die Augen, mittlerweile unfähig, sich zurückzuhalten Sebastian auch noch bis zum Äußersten zu reizen. „Und nur so nebenbei; Sherlock hat sich noch nicht über meine Eier beschwert.“

Sebastian sah aus, als stünde er kurz vorm Platzen, so rot war er im Gesicht. Urplötzlich sprang er nach vorne auf John zu. Im letzten Moment sah John das Aufblitzen eines Messers in Sebastians Hand – er konnte in der momentanen Situation vermutlich froh sein, dass der andere keine Pistole gezückt hatte.

Erschrocken stolperte er einen Schritt zurück. Im gleichen Augenblick stürzte Bill sich auf Sebastian. Die beiden rangen für einige Momente miteinander, während John bloß hilflos daneben stehen und zuschauen konnte. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig umkreiste er die beiden Kontrahenten unruhig. Das Messer klapperte plötzlich zu Boden, doch John kam nicht nahe genug heran, um es aufzuheben und somit aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen.

Plötzlich stieß Sebastian Bill zurück und zückte eine Pistole aus dem Hosenbund. Entsetzt beobachtete John, wie Sebastian den Arm hob und auf Bill zielte. Es geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe.

Der Schuss, der durch die Luft hallte, schien ohrenbetäubend.

Bill erstarrte und sah Sebastian aus großen Augen an. Dann sah er an sich herunter. Ein roter Fleck zeichnete sich auf seinem T-Shirt ab und wurde immer größer und größer.

„Bill!“, schrie John und stürzte an die Seite seines Freundes. Er fing ihn auf, als Bills Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Der plötzlichen Hysterie nahe, hielt John seinen Freund fest im Arm, zittrig seinen Namen rufend, immer und immer wieder, während er seine Hand auf die Wunde in Bills Bauch presste.

Mit großen Augen sah er anklagend und hilfesuchend zugleich zu Sebastian hoch, der jedoch entgeistert auf Bill starrte, die Waffe vergessen in der Hand.

John sah sich um, doch niemand war in der Nähe. Sie befanden sich in irgendeiner Seitengasse, auch, wenn John nicht so genau wusste, wie sie dorthin gekommen waren. Niemand war zu sehen, der Hilfe hätte holen können.

„Es wird alles gut“, versuchte John Bill zu beruhigen, der einen heiseren Schrei ausgestoßen hatte, als er sich vor Schmerzen in Johns Armen wand. Bill grunzte und atmete schwer. Wie ein getriebener starrte er zu Sebastian hoch.

„Fahrt zur Hölle“, krächzte er und ein schauderhaftes Gurgeln begleitete jeden Atemzug, den der junge Mann noch tun konnte. „Ihr alle...“

Auf einmal wurde sein Körper schlaff, er sackte in Johns Armen zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Bill?“, fragte John zögerlich, ängstlich. Er sah in Bills weit aufgerissene Augen, die reglos zum Himmel starrten.

John spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper zu zittern anfing, während Eiseskälte ihn gleichzeitig zu lähmen schien. Er rief noch einmal Bills Namen mit brechender Stimme, während er unverwandt auf Bills Gesicht starrte, in seine leeren Augen und verbissen, vergeblich auf ein Wunder hoffte.

„I-ich... Watson...“

Sebastians Stimme, ebenso geschockt klingend wie Johns eigene, riss John aus seinem Schockzustand. Er sah zu dem anderen jungen Mann hoch, der immer noch völlig verloren die Waffe in der Hand hielt und auf Bills Leichnam starrte.

„Es tut mir leid...“

Sebastians zitternde Worte ließen John plötzlich rot sehen. „_Jetzt_ tut es dir leid?!“, zischte er gefährlich leise.

Ein hilfloses Schulterzucken war die Antwort.

Mit zitternden Fingern ließ John Bills Körper sanft zu Boden gleiten. Dann sprang er auf und krachte gegen Sebastian.

Sherlock versuchte, das hibbelige Zittern seines Knies zu unterdrücken, während er fieberhaft nach einer Ausrede suchte, das Haus verlassen zu können. Er hatte irgendwie schon den ganzen Tag ein ungutes Gefühl. John reagierte nicht auf seine SMS, was so vollkommen untypisch für ihn war. Vermutlich, so versuchte Sherlock sich einzureden, gab es eine völlig harmlose, logische Erklärung dafür. Vermutlich hockte John mit seinem Vater zusammen und hatte keine Möglichkeit, Sherlock eine Nachricht zu senden, so wie Sherlock auch gerade. Aber dennoch musste er hier raus. Er wollte in die Baker Street gehen und dort auf John warten.

Aber Mummy hatte heute Nachmittag einen ihrer seltenen Anflüge von Familiensinn, weshalb sowohl Sherlock als auch Mycroft zum Tee mit ihr gezwungen worden waren. Anstatt dass es ihn wenigstens freuen sollte, dass sein Bruder ebenso ungern hier war wie er selbst, obwohl er mehrfach betont hatte, dass er mitten im Wahlkampf keine Zeit habe (für Sherlock klang das viel eher danach, als wolle Mycroft sich mit Lestrade vergnügen), fühlte er sich ihm stattdessen merkwürdig verbunden in ihrem geteilten Leid. Und das ging ihm gehörig gegen den Strich.

Zum wiederholten Male kräuselte er die Nase, während er in seinen Tee starrte und fiebrig nachgrübelte.

Das Eintreten des Butlers, der einen Besucher ankündigte, ließ Sherlock aufmerken. Vielleicht bot sich ihm ja durch den Besuch irgendeine Gelegenheit, unbemerkt zu verschwinden.

Doch es war bloß Lestrade.

Der ungewöhnlich ernst aussah.

Sherlocks analysierender Blick huschte von Lestrade zu Mycroft, die im Bruchteil von Sekunden ein ganzes Gespräch durch Blicke zu halten schienen.

„Mrs. Holmes“, wandte Lestrade sich dann an die Holmes-Matriarchin.

Mummy war sitzen geblieben, bot Lestrade weder einen Stuhl noch Tee an, doch sie sah ihn nicht mit der gleichen Abneigung wie sonst an, sondern auch sie schien zu spüren, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass Ihr Neffe Sebastian Wilkes heute zu Tode gekommen ist.“

Lestrades Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe. Geschockte Stille dröhnte durchs Wohnzimmer, während alle Lestrade anstarrten.

Die Augen ihrer Söhne richteten sich auf Mummy. Diese schluckte schwer und stellte mit zittriger Hand ihre Teetasse auf den Tisch. Sie fasste sich sichtlich und starrte mit ungerührter Miene zu Lestrade hoch.

„W-was...“ Mummy räusperte sich. „Was ist passiert, Detective Inspector?“

Sherlock konnte erkennen, dass Lestrade gern gequält das Gesicht verzogen hätte, weil er gezwungenermaßen antworten musste, doch er blieb ungerührt.

„Er geriet in einen Streit. Dabei ist noch jemand zu Tode gekommen.“

„Wer?“, fragte Mummy und ihre hellen Katzenaugen richteten sich blitzend auf Lestrade. Sherlock musste ihm zugute halten, dass er dem Blick stand hielt – vermutlich war er durch Mycroft an solche Blicke gewöhnt und mittlerweile dagegen weitestgehend immun. „Wer hat meinen Neffen auf dem Gewissen?“

Lestrade wechselte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Blick mit Mycroft, der kaum merklich nickte. Lestrade stieß ein schwaches Seufzen aus.

„Offenbar lauerte Mr. Wilkes John Watson und Bill Murray in der Nähe der Schule der beiden Jungs auf. Wir wissen nicht, was der Grund für die Auseinandersetzung war, aber wir haben Überwachungsvideos, die zeigen, wie die drei heftig diskutierend in eine Seitengasse einbogen.“ Lestrade holte tief Luft. „Die Spuren deuten darauf hin, dass Mr. Wilkes mit Mr. Murray in einen Kampf geriet und ihn tötete. Daraufhin scheint Mr. Watson Mr. Wilkes getötet zu haben.“

Geschockte Stille legte sich erneut für einige lange Augenblicke über das Wohnzimmer.

Lestrades Blick huschte zu Sherlock, der einen wimmernden Laut ausgestoßen hatte, doch so leise, dass ihn bloß Lestrade hören konnte, weil er Sherlock am nächsten stand. Er schien die Sorge des jungen Mannes zu begreifen, denn er wandte sich wieder an Mummy und fuhr in seinem Bericht scheinbar ungerührt fort. Er kam ihr zuvor, als sie zitternd den Mund öffnen wollte. „John Watson ist auf der Flucht. Bislang haben wir noch keine Spur von ihm.“

Abermals richteten sich unnatürlich blasse Augen auf Lestrade wie eine zustoßende Schlange. Dieses Mal zuckte er tatsächlich zusammen.

„Dann tun Sie Ihren Job, _Detective Inspector_“, zischte sie aufgebracht. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Rage.

Lestrade zuckte abermals zusammen unter ihren höhnenden Worten und Mycroft, der neben der Couch stand, auf der Mummy saß, versteifte sich am ganzen Körper. Sherlock sah deutlich, wie dringend Mycroft Lestrades Ehre verteidigen wollte, selbst gegen ihre Mutter, aber er war wie üblich zu feige – so wie immer, wenn es um die Beziehung der beiden ging, dachte Sherlock wenig wohlwollend. Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick schob Sherlock alle Gedanken an seinen Bruder und dessen Geliebten von sich und konnte nicht anders als wieder an John zu denken. Die Verzweiflung und Sorge, die ihn plötzlich in ihrem eisernen Griff hielten, drohten, ihn zu überwältigen. Er musste hier raus. 

Da ihn gerade sowieso niemand beachtete, floh er aus dem Zimmer. Im Treppenhaus ließ er sich matt auf die Treppenstufen fallen, die in den oberen Bereich des Hauses führten. Seine Finger fest in seine schwarzen Locken krallend, starrte er mit leerem Blick auf das unregelmäßige Muster des Marmorfußbodens, so intensiv, dass sie irgendwann begannen, vor seinem Blick zu verschwimmen.

Sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er musste John irgendwie helfen. Aber wie? Er wusste ja noch nicht mal, wo er war. 

Nun gut, die Frage war vermutlich einfach zu beantworten. Sherlock war sich ziemlich sicher, dass John sich in der Baker Street versteckte. Niemand würde ihn dort suchen, da er keinerlei nachweisliche Verbindung zu diesem Ort hatte. Wenn er also nur irgendwie hier rauskommen und ihn sehen könnte...

Aber das würde ganz und gar nicht einfach werden. So wie er Mummy kannte, würde sie in der nächsten Zeit weder ihn noch Mycroft aus den Augen lassen in ihrem unbändigen Schmerz über den Tod ihres Lieblingsneffen.

Sherlock musste ein sarkastisches Grunzen unterdrücken. Er hatte zwar wie die Polizei auch keine Ahnung, worum es in dem Streit gegangen war, aber Sherlock konnte zumindest den Ausgang der Konfrontation nachvollziehen. Wenn Sebastian Johns besten Freund tatsächlich getötet hatte, vor dessen Augen, dann war es ja kein Wunder, dass John Vergeltung wollte. Selbst jemand wie John Watson, mit seinem starken Gerechtigkeitssinn und seiner eigentlich friedliebenden Art, hätte das nicht ungesühnt vor seinen Augen geschehen lassen können. Und um ehrlich zu sein, war es Sherlock egal. Sebastian war ihm egal. Das einzige, das für ihn in diesem Moment wichtig war, war Johns Sicherheit, die Sherlock nicht würde sicherstellen können, egal, was er tat. Warum konnte er es nicht?! Sein Verstand musste doch zu etwas nütze sein, jetzt, wo es zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich zählte...

Mummys hysterisches Kreischen schaffte es, selbst Sherlock aus seinem Kopf rauszuholen. Blinzelnd sah er auf in Richtung Wohnzimmertür, die bloß angelehnt war. Sie verlangte von Lestrade, dass er den Fall aufklärte, unter allen Umstände jegliche ihm möglichen Maßnahmen ergriff, aber Lestrade weigerte sich offenbar. Seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst, doch Sherlock konnte dennoch alles verstehen was er sagte, nämlich, dass er sich wegen Befangenheit aufgrund seiner Freundschaft zu Mycroft aus diesem Fall zurückziehen werde. 

Diese Antwort brachte das Fass selbstredend zum Überlaufen. Mummys Stimme überschlug sich fast, als sie Lestrade des Hauses verwies.

Wenige Augenblicke später eilte Lestrade aus dem Wohnzimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuziehend. Er erspähte Sherlock auf der Treppe und steuerte auf ihn zu. 

„Wie geht’s dir?“, fragte Lestrade leise, während er prüfend auf den auf der Treppe kauernden Jungen starrte. 

Sherlock wollte einen beißenden Kommentar abgeben, doch er ließ es bleiben. Er zuckte lediglich hilflos mit den Schultern und schwieg.

Lestrade schwieg ebenfalls für einen Moment nachdenklich, während aus dem Wohnzimmer die gedämpften, hitzigen Stimmen von Mummy und Mycroft drangen. 

„Wirst du klarkommen?“, fragte Lestrade dann. „Ich hab Angst, dass du zwischen die Fronten gerätst. Was heute passiert ist, könnte die Fehde eurer Familien leicht eskalieren lassen.“ 

Sherlock sah zu dem Detective Inspector auf, seine Augen hart und kalt wie Eis. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass mir die Fehde egal ist?“

Frustriert warf Lestrade die Arme in die Luft. „Herr Gott, Sherlock! Begreif doch, wie ernst die Sache ist. Du willst doch gewiss nicht, dass John was passiert oder?“ Er hob pointiert eine Augenbraue. „Wenn du also weißt, wo er ist, musst du es mir sagen.“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Sherlock prompt. Und er wusste es ja tatsächlich nicht mit Sicherheit, er vermutete bloß, aber er sah, dass Lestrade ihm nicht glaubte. Der Detective Inspector musterte ihn mit skeptisch gerunzelter Stirn, konnte ihm aber natürlich nicht das Gegenteil beweisen. Seine angespannten Schultern sackten mit einem Mal in sich zusammen. Er seufzte. 

„Sherlock, versteh doch, ich werde euch beiden beistehen wo ich nur kann, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist John auf der Flucht und ich muss ihn suchen.“ 

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich aus dem Fall zurückgezogen.“ Sherlock hob eine pointierte Augenbraue, woraufhin Lestrade bloß mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Es ist dennoch mein Job, Sherlock. Das kann ich nicht einfach abstellen. Wenn ich also einen Hinweis bekomme...“

„Ich verstehe, was Sie dazu bewogen hat“, wechselte Sherlock brüsk das Thema. „Sie wollen nicht als der Polizist verschrien sein, der für Violet Holmes auf Abruf steht, um ihre Rache zu vollziehen, bloß, weil sie mit meinem Bruder _befreundet_ sind.“

„Ja, das auch“, nickte Lestrade, bereit, seine Fragen nach John vorerst ruhen zu lassen. „Aber ich tue es auch für dich.“

Überrascht sah Sherlock zu dem älteren Mann auf.

„Ich will nicht derjenige sein müssen, der John verhaftet.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich ist es feige, aber du bist mir wichtig. Ich will dir nicht wehtun.“

Sherlock musste schwer schlucken, während er Lestrade mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Nach einigen Sekunden fing er sich wieder.

„Das... Ich rechne Ihnen das hoch an, Lestrade, aber mir wäre es tatsächlich lieber, wenn Sie es wären, der Johns Fall übernimmt. Bei Ihnen weiß ich, dass er fair behandelt wird.“

Jetzt war es an Lestrade, überrascht zu blinzeln und so etwas wie ein stolzer, gerührter Glanz stahl sich in seine Augen. Schließlich nickte er.

„Okay, Sherlock. Ich gebe die Leitung an dem Fall ab, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dabei bleiben werde. John wird nichts geschehen.“

Eine Last, von der er noch nicht mal gewusst hatte, dass sie auf seinen Schultern lastete, fiel plötzlich von Sherlock ab. Er stieß einen sanften Seufzer aus. „Ich danke Ihnen.“

Lestrade nickte ihm einmal abgehakt zu und drehte sich dann um. Er war schon beinah an der Haustür angelangt, als Mycroft ihm plötzlich aus dem Wohnzimmer hinterher eilte.

„Gregory.“

Sherlock verzog das Gesicht, als er so viel Emotionen in Mycrofts Stimme hörte und er wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und die Treppe hinauf geflüchtet. Aber er blieb, wo er war, denn er wusste, dass Mycroft, der Sherlock nicht gesehen hatte, nicht gewollt hätte, dass Sherlock ihn so emotional erlebte.

Lestrade stoppte und drehte sich zu Mycroft um. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich leise, zu leise als dass Sherlock sie hätte verstehen können. Aber offenbar hatte Mycroft es geschafft, Lestrade zu besänftigen und aufzumuntern (Schlichte Manipulation, fand Sherlock, nichts weiter), denn über Lestrades resignierte Züge huschte ein dankbares Lächeln. Zu Sherlocks Schock – undwohl auch zu Lestrades, wenn das überraschte Weiten seiner Augen ein Indiz war – beugte Mycroft sich zu Lestrade herunter und küsste ihn hier mitten im Flur der Holmes-Residenz, wo sie jede Sekunde von jemandem überrascht werden konnten.

Sherlock kam zu dem Schluss, dass er doch besser im Vorfeld schon nach oben geflüchtet wäre, anstatt das hier mit ansehen zu müssen.

Lestrade sah etwas benommen zu Mycroft auf, als dieser sich wieder von ihm löste, ein etwas bedeppertes Lächeln auf den Lippen, von dem Sherlock sich lieber nicht vorstellen wollte, dass der Grund dafür war, dass sein Bruder ein solch guter Küsser war. Sherlock musste sich unwillkürlich schütteln.

Dann ging Lestrade und nachdem Mycroft ihm hinterher auf die geschlossene Haustür starrte, drehte er sich um. Seine ungerührte Miene geriet für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus den Fugen, als er seinen kleinen Bruder auf den Treppenstufen erspähte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einige Augenblicke, ehe Sherlock den Blick abwandte. 

Lestrade war noch nicht lange weg und Sherlock saß immer noch auf den Treppenstufen – Mrs. Hudsons Versuche, ihn von dort fortzubewegen, blieben vergebens –, da kam Pater Mike; zweifellos sofort gerufen, um Mummy seelischen Beistand zu geben.

Bevor der Pater ins Wohnzimmer ging, raunte er Sherlock ein paar Worte im Vorbeigehen zu, die das Herz des jungen Mannes mit einem Mal höher schlagen ließen.

„John ist im Pfarrhaus.“

Mit einem Mal war alle niederdrückende Sorge, die ihn lähmte, wie fortgeblasen. Sherlock fühlte sich, als fließe Elektrizität durch seinen ganzen Körper, um ihn anzutreiben. Er wollte sofort aus dem Haus stürmen, um zu John zu eilen, doch selbst in seiner euphorischen Verfassung war ihm klar, dass einfach zu verschwinden bloß eine großangelegte Suche nach ihm ausgelöst und John unweigerlich in Gefahr gebracht hätte. 

Also musste er sich gedulden, aber oh, es war die Hölle! Mit seinem neuen Tatendrang war nämlich auch seine Ungeduld zurück gekehrt, die nun drohte, ihn aus der Haut fahren zu lassen. 

Rastlos sprang er auf und flüchtete in sein Zimmer, wo er umher tigerte bis es Nacht wurde. Das Haus kam zur Ruhe und endlich konnte Sherlock sich aus dem Haus schleichen.

Seine Füße hatten ihn noch nie so schnell zum Pfarrhaus getragen wie in dieser Nacht. 

Er rannte Pater Mike beinah um in seinem eifrigen Drang, John endlich in seine Arme schließen zu können. Er stürmte ins Wohnzimmer, wo John nervös von der Couch aufsprang und Sherlock erleichtert umarmte.

„Es tut mir so leid“, murmelte John immer wieder in Sherlocks Nacken, was den jüngeren Teenager bloß dazu brachte, John fester zu umarmen.

„Ich bin bloß froh, dass es dir gut geht“, flüsterte er und presste einen Kuss in Johns Haar.

Doch John löste sich von Sherlock und sah mit großen, gehetzten Augen zu ihm auf. „Aber... Sebastian! Ich...“

„Ach, vergiss Sebastian“, zischte Sherlock und kräuselte die Nase. „Der ist mir egal. Denk lieber an dich selbst. Er hat immerhin deinen besten Freund umgebracht.“

Es versetzte Sherlock einen Stich, als Johns Gesicht sich mit Schmerz überzog, als er an diese Tatsache erinnert wurde. 

John schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Ich hätte das alles vielleicht verhindern können. Wär ich ruhig geblieben und hätte ihn nicht so getriezt, dann wären jetzt vielleicht beide noch am Leben.“

„Sind sie aber nicht“, konterte Sherlock pragmatisch, wenn auch etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt. Er packte John bei den Schultern. „Du musst jetzt an dich denken. Ich überleg schon den ganzen Tag fieberhaft, wie ich dir helfen kann, aber mir fällt nichts ein.“ Er riss sich von John los und krallte frustriert seine Finger fest in seine Locken. 

Er blinzelte, als John plötzlich seine Handgelenke umfasste und seine Finger sanft aus seinen Haaren los machte.

„Ich werde mich stellen müssen, Sherlock“, sagte er ruhig, sogar mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns im Gesicht. „Das hätte ich schon längst tun sollen, aber ich hab Panik gekriegt.“

Sherlock starrte ihn an, als habe er den Verstand verloren. 

„Nein!“, rief er aufgebracht und packte abermals fest Johns Schultern. „Das kannst du nicht. Ich werde dich nie wieder sehen.“

„Das ist doch albern, Sherlock.“ 

„Nein“, zischte Sherlock. „Du hast dich an Sebastian rächen wollen. Wenn du mir hingegen glaubhaft versichern kannst, dass es Notwehr war, so glaubwürdig, dass auch die Polizei es glaubt, dann erlaube ich dir, dich zu stellen, aber du kannst es nicht. Spätestens die Beweise werden gegen dich sprechen. Und was dann?“

John knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen und musste sich ein hitziges „Ich muss mir von dir nichts erlauben lassen verkneifen“, weil Sherlock natürlich, wie immer, recht hatte. Er konnte es nicht. Es war alles andere als Notwehr gewesen. Es war Mord. Und die Tatsache, dass er jetzt ein Mörder war, schockte ihn beunruhigenderweise weniger als die daraus resultierende Konsequenz, dass er Sherlock dadurch verlieren würde.

Seine Schultern sackten geschlagen in sich zusammen und er senkte den Blick. „Was schlägst du also vor?“

„Du musst von hier verschwinden“, erwiderte Sherlock prompt. „Tauch unter, bis ich mir was überlege und dir folgen kann.“

Dies ließ Johns Blick wieder nach oben schnellen.

„Sherlock! Du kannst mir nicht folgen!“

Sherlock reckte hochmütig das Kinn. „Und wieso sollte ich das nicht können?“

„Weil du dein Leben nicht für mich wegwerfen kannst. Darum.“ Kampfbereit ballte John die Hände zu Fäusten. 

„Ich habe kein Leben ohne dich, John!“, spie Sherlock zurück.

John sah ihn an wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, seine Augen weit aufgerissen vor Schock. Er öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, aber keine Worte wollten über seine Lippen kommen.

Sherlock fasste sich wieder ein wenig, sein manischer, verzweifelter Blick wurde etwas sanfter, aber nicht weniger eindringlich. „Bevor ich dich getroffen hab, bin ich bloß dahin vegetiert in meinem goldenen Käfig. Erst durch dich habe ich Hoffnung und Freude im Leben gefunden und den Mut, tatsächlich das zu tun, was mir liegt anstatt das, was meine Familie für angemessen erachtet.“

Tief einatmend schüttelte John den Kopf, ehe er Sherlock eindringlich ansah mit dem festen Vorhaben, den wohl durchdachten Plan, mit dem er hergekommen war, wenigstens noch halbherzig in Angriff zu nehmen. „Du, Sherlock Holmes bist der außergewöhnlichste Mensch, dem ich je begegnet bin und der Gedanke, dass du im Leben nicht das bekommst, was du verdienst, zerreißt mich innerlich.“

„Und was verdiene ich denn, John?“, unterbrach Sherlock ihn bitter, einen Hauch von nackter Verzweiflung in seiner schneidenden Stimme.

„Alles, was schön und gut ist auf dieser Welt, und ich gehöre nicht dazu!“, versuchte John ihm klarzumachen.

Für einen Moment war Sherlock sprachlos, bis er begriff, was John da eigentlich gerade vorhatte.

„Und das ist, wo du falsch liegst“, widersprach Sherlock vehement. „Denn du, John Watson, bist der beste und mutigste und gütigste Mensch auf diesem Planeten und _ich_ verdiene _dich_ nicht, aber aus irgendeinem Grund scheinst du mich zu wollen. Und da werde ich mich bestimmt nicht mit dir drüber streiten, denn falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, ich bin ein sehr selbstsüchtiger Mensch und ich habe fest vor, dich nie mehr gehen zu lassen. Wir bleiben zusammen, egal, was passiert.“

John schluckte schwer, während er dieses unglaubliche Wesen vor sich betrachtete und Sherlocks endgültige Worte verdaute. Sein Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft und kam dann mit einem Mal vollends zum Stillstand, als er einen Entschluss fällte. 

Er war ursprünglich mit dem Plan hierher gekommen, mit Sherlock Schluss zu machen, um ihn zu schützen. Aber nun, konfrontiert mit Sherlocks unnachgiebigen Worten, wie sollte John bloß dagegen ankommen, wenn es doch auch eigentlich das war, was sein ganzes Herz begehrte. 

„Heirate mich.“

Sherlock blinzelte. „W-was?!“

John war selbst überrascht über seine Worte, doch für ihn war es das einzig Logische und das einzig Richtige.

„Heirate mich“, wiederholte er und trat dicht an Sherlock heran. Er umfasste Sherlocks Gesicht und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Du hast recht, Sherlock, wir bleiben zusammen. Egal, was passiert.“

Nun war es Sherlock, der schwer schlucken musste, während er John überwältigt anstarrte. 

Er zeigte so lange keine Reaktion, dass John begann, nervös zu werden, doch noch ehe er den Mund aufmachen konnte, krachten Sherlocks Lippen gegen seine. 

„Ist das ein Ja?“, fragte John nach einigen Minuten atemlos gegen Sherlocks Lippen.

„Ja“, hauchte der jüngere Teenager. „Ja, du Idiot.“

Das Innere der Kirche lag beinah gänzlich im Dunkeln, bloß erhellt von einigen Kerzen am Altar vor dem Pater Mike stand und auf die beiden jungen Männer vor sich blickte. Als Zeugin stand Mrs. Hudson neben Sherlock, die von Pater Mike hergerufen worden war. Stolz und gerührt beobachtete sie den Jungen, den sie großgezogen hatte und den Jungen, dem sie ihren Schatz anvertrauen würde. Diskret führte sie ein Taschentuch an ihre Augen, um Tränen des Glücks und der Rührung wegzutupfen.

„Und so frage ich dich, John Hamish Watson, willst du den hier anwesenden Sherlock Holmes zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?“, hallte Mikes Stimme feierlich durch die leere Kirche.

„Ich will“, antwortete John mit fester Stimme, ohne seinen Blick auch nur für eine Sekunde von Sherlock zu wenden.

„Und ich frage dich, William SherlockScott Holmes, willst du den hier anwesenden John Watson zu deinem rechtmäßig angetrauten Ehemann nehmen?“

„Ich will“, antwortete auch Sherlock mit klarer Stimme und er lächelte, als er es sagte. Im Hintergrund schluchzte Mrs. Hudson unterdrückt. 

„Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Ehemann und Ehemann.“

Beide jungen Männer lehnten sich gleichzeitig nach vorne, um einander zu küssen.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Sherlock sich im Morgengrauen zurück ins Haus. Geistesabwesend rieb er seinen Ringfinger. Zwar hatte er den hastig improvisierten Ring aus Pater Mikes Werkstatt bloß für eine Nacht getragen, ehe er ihn John als Glücksbringer mitgegeben hatte (und, weil er ihn unmöglich würde tragen können; spätestens Mycroft wurde es an ihm deduzieren), doch er vermisste dieses Stück Metall jetzt schon schmerzlich. Beinah ebenso sehr wie den Mann, den der Ring symbolisierte. Die Nacht, ihre Hochzeitsnacht und wohl ihre letzte für eine lange Zeit, war viel zu kurz gewesen, ehe John sich aus der Baker Street hatte fortschleichen müssen. Er würde sich vorerst in einem kleinen Vorort von London verstecken, wo er wusste, dass einige entfernte Verwandte ihm Unterschlupf gewähren würden. 

Aber auch für Sherlock war der Abschied von der Baker Street, als ginge er für immer von hier fort. Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich von 221B entfernt hatte, wurde sein Herz schwerer, bis er sich schließlich völlig leer fühlte, als er die Holmes-Residenz betrat. 

Mycroft war der Erste, der ihm entgegenkam. 

Wo warst du?!, zischte er seinem kleinen Bruder zu.

Sherlock verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Als ob sie in ihrer Trauer bemerkt hätte, dass ich weg war.

Nun, zumindest jetzt hat sie deine Abwesenheit bemerkt. Sie fragt nach dir.

Was geht hier vor sich, Mycroft? Sherlock beäugte seinen Bruder prüfend, konnte an ihm jedoch nichts Aussagekräftiges deduzieren. Glücklicherweise bohrte Mycroft nicht weiter danach, wo Sherlock gewesen war.

„Die Trevors sind hier.“

Sherlock war versucht, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Hat sie nichts Besseres zu tun? Oder will sie Mitleid heischen?“

„Sie sind wegen dir hier.“

Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er starrte seinen Bruder an und vergaß dabei ganz, eine desinteressierte Miene an den Tag zu legen. 

Mycroft presste unglücklich die Lippen zusammen. „Komm“, murmelte er und dirigierte Sherlock mit einer Hand, die über Sherlocks Schulter schwebte, ins Wohnzimmer.

Sherlock drehte den Kopf und wechselte einen hilflosen Blick mit Mrs. Hudson, die er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus bemerkt hatte. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, doch in ihren Augen lag tiefer Schmerz, so als wisse sie, was vor sich ging.

Er wandte den Blick wieder irritiert nach vorne. 

Wegen ihm?! Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Also dafür stand ihm nun wirklich nicht der Sinn. Begriff denn hier niemand, dass mit Johns Weggang eine Welt für ihn zusammengebrochen war, er aber gleichzeitig auf Wolke Sieben zu schweben schien und er noch nicht einmal jemandem anvertrauen konnte, wie glücklich er war, John jetzt seinen Ehemann nennen zu dürfen?!

„Sherlock, Liebling.“ Mummy lächelte ihm zu, doch ihr Lächeln blieb leer und emotionslos. 

Zunehmend verwirrt blieb Sherlock neben der Couch stehen, auf der sie saß. Ihr gegenüber hatten die Trevors mit ihrem Sohn Victor Platz genommen, zusammen mit...

Sherlocks Blut schien ihm in den Adern zu gefrieren, als er kalten, dunklen Augen begegnete. Er war Victors unehelichem Cousin bislang nur ein paar Mal begegnet, doch jedes Mal hatte es ihm kalte Schauder über den Rücken gejagt, gepaart mit widerwilliger Faszination. Jim Moriarty war Sherlock an Intellekt ebenbürtig, doch er war vollkommen wahnsinnig. Und wie Pater Mike stets betonte, auf eine brandgefährliche Weise. 

Sein Verstand stand für einen Moment still, so als schiene er gar nicht zu wagen darüber nachzudenken, was dieser Besuch zu bedeuten hatte.

Er reagierte nicht, als Mummy nach seiner Hand griff und aufmunternd und irgendwie warnend zudrückte.

„Victor ist hier, um für Mr. Moriarty um deine Hand anzuhalten“, erklärte sie. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich meine anfänglichen Bedenken hatte, aber Mr. Moriarty wird offiziell in die Familie Trevor aufgenommen werden, ehe eure Ehe unsere beiden Familien vereint.“

Victors Eltern nickten enthusiastisch und sichtlich zufrieden über den Ausgang des Gesprächs, während Victor lediglich erleichtert aussah; vermutlich, weil er jetzt frei war, um die Frau seiner Wahl zu heiraten anstatt Sherlock. 

Jims Blick wich Sherlock hingegen verbissen aus.

Er fühlte sich für einen Moment wie erstarrt, während sein Gehirn fieberhaft versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was ihm gerade eröffnet worden war.

Er atmete zittrig ein.

„Und ich werde nicht einmal gefragt“, stellte Sherlock mit monotoner Stimme fest. Er sah anklagend auf Mummy hinab, die die Trevors mit falschem Lächeln bedachte, dann suchte er Mycrofts Blick. Die Miene seines Bruders schien ungerührt, doch Sherlock sah ganz deutlich, dass Mycroft innerlich kochte; wohl immer noch darüber wie Mummy Lestrade behandelt hatte und auch, weil Mummys Heiratspläne für Sherlock nun drohten, Mycroft als Erben diesbezüglich auch enormst unter Druck zu setzen. Aber seinem mehr und mehr verzweifelnden kleinen Bruder zu Hilfe kam er nicht.

Sherlock verabscheute ihn bloß noch mehr dafür.

„Du bist nicht volljährig, Sherlock“, erklärte Mummy sachlich.

Sherlock starrte sie ungläubig an. „Wir sind nicht mehr im Mittelalter!“, protestierte Sherlock aufgebracht. 

„Diese Diskussion führen wir nicht, Sherlock“, schnappte Mummy brüsk. „Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen.“

Sherlock keuchte wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er fühlte sich, als könne er nicht mehr atmen und er war wie gelähmt, unfähig, auch nur ein einziges Wort des Widerstands zu finden.

Anklagend funkelte er Mummy aus brennenden Eisaugen an, doch sie schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Stattdessen widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Besuch. 

Die Trevors beachteten Sherlock ebenso wenig, jetzt, wo das Geschäftliche für alle Parteien zufriedenstellend unter Dach und Fach war. 

Zitternd vor Wut marschierte Sherlock zum anderen Ende des Raumes, Mycrofts stechenden Blick ignorierend. 

Mit fest vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, sodass ihm bald schon die Rippen weh taten, starrte Sherlock aus dem Fenster, während die Erwachsenen hinter ihm in belanglose Konversation verfielen.

Er hörte, als jemand hinter ihm auf leisen Sohlen zum Stehen kam und dem plötzlichen Frösteln nach zu urteilen, das ihm über den Rücken jagte, ahnte er ganz genau, wer es war. 

Als er sich nicht zu dem anderen Jungen umwandte, trat dieser neben ihn. 

Sherlock erschauderte innerlich abermals, als er Jims schlangenhaften Blick auf sich gerichtet spürte, doch er zwang sich, keinerlei Regung zu zeigen.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich, Sherlock“, erklärte Jim sinnierend. „Wir geben eine gute Partie ab, findest du nicht.“

„Die einen finden so, die anderen so“, presste er hervor, bemüht darum, die Fassung zu wahren.

Jim lachte leise, aber es schwang kein Humor in diesem Lachen mit. Sherlock wollte erneut erschaudern. „_Ich_ finde, dass wir eine gute Partie abgeben. Vor allem...“ Er beugte sich näher an Sherlock und raunte ihm vertrauensvoll ins Ohr. „Jetzt, da dieser lästige Mafiaspross aus dem Weg ist, sind wir zwei ganz für uns allein.“

Sherlock erstarrte und dieses Mal konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Er sah Jim geschockt an. Seine Lippen bebten, doch das „Woher...“ blieb ihm im Halse stecken.

Jim fixierte ihn weiterhin mit seinen kalten Augen und lächelte. Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich hab so meine Quellen, weißt du.“

„Schön für dich.“ Sherlock erwiderte Jims manischen Blick kalt und schwor sich, in dieser Konfrontation nicht den Kürzeren zu ziehen.

Unwillkürlich zuckte er heftig zusammen, als Jims Arm sich abrupt um Sherlocks Taille legte, der andere wanderte nach vorne, sodass Jim seine Hand auf Sherlocks Brust pressen konnte. Er reckte abermals den Hals, sodass seine Lippen beinah Sherlocks Ohr berührten. „Ich werde vielleicht nicht dein Erster sein, Sherlock, aber ich kann dir versichern, ich werde dein Letzter sein. Du gehörst jetzt mir.“

„Nur über meine Leiche“, presste Sherlock zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Jim ließ als Antwort lediglich ein leises, spitzes Lachen vernehmen, das Sherlock kalte Schauder über den Rücken jagte. „Ich glaube nicht, mein Hübscher. Dafür hast du nicht den Mumm.“

Sherlock blickte hinab, direkt in Jims kalte, vom Größenwahn durchzogene Augen. Und er sah auf einmal den Rest seines Lebens in diesen Augen. An Jims Seite. Dieser Gedanke ließ alles in ihm gefrieren, sodass er sich mit einem Mal bereits tot fühlte. Er wollte nicht sterben, er wollte mit John zusammen sein. Aber sollte seine Familie ihn tatsächlich an diese Schlange verschachern, so schwor er sich, würde er vom Dach dieses Hauses springen. Und Mummy sollte zusehen.

Doch anstatt Jim eine möglicherweise zu übereilte Antwort zu geben – er musste vorsichtig sein, dieser Junge war ihm an Verstand und Arglist ebenbürtig und deshalb niemals so leicht zu täuschen wie alle anderen –, presste er nur die Lippen aufeinander und schlüpfte an Jim vorbei, der ihn ohne Widerstand aus seiner Umarmung frei gab. Er verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Rücken fest miteinander, damit niemand das Zittern bemerkte, und stellte sich hinter Mummy, die auf dem Sofa saß und weiterhin belanglose Konversation mit den Trevors betrieb. Er spürte, während er dort ausharrte, sowohl Jims als auch Mycrofts forschende Blicke auf sich gerichtet, doch er ignorierte beide eisern.

Die Trevors blieben nicht mehr allzu lange, da Mummy sich immer noch in tiefster Trauer über den Tod ihres Lieblingsneffen befand und sich bis zur Erschöpfung in ihr theatralisches Leid gekonnt hineingesteigert hatte; einzig und allein die Aussicht auf eine Hochzeit etwas, das sie wenigstens etwas aufzumuntern vermochte. Mit vor falscher Trauer niedergeschlagenen Augen ergriff Sherlock daher seine Chance und bat Mummy, zur Kirche gehen zu dürfen, um für Sebastian zu beten.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, mein Schatz“, lächelte sie und fuhr ihm geistesabwesend durchs Haar. „Mycroft, ruf doch bitte den neuen Chauffeur, wie heißt er gleich?“

„Daniel“, erwiderte Mycroft hilfreich und wandte sich dann an seinen Bruder. „Ich werde dich begleiten, Sherlock.“

Panisch setzte sein Herz für einen Moment aus und tiefste Abscheu verzerrte sein Gesicht, doch Sherlock riss sich zusammen. Er wollte Mummys guten Willen nicht aufs Spiel setzen und wenn es etwas gab, das sie wirklich auf die Barrikaden bringen konnte, dann waren es die ständigen gegenseitigen Sticheleien ihrer Söhne untereinander, vor allem in einer Situation wie dieser hier. „Vielleicht ein andermal, Mycroft. Ich möchte jetzt lieber allein sein.“

Mummy nahm ihm seinen niedergeschlagenen Ton und seine hängenden Schultern ab, da sie sich einfach nicht darum bemühte, näher hinzuschauen, doch Mycroft kaufte ihm dieses Theater natürlich keine Sekunde lang ab. Aber da auch er nicht den Unmut ihrer Mutter erwecken wollte, runzelte er lediglich die Stirn. „Natürlich“, räumte er möglichst würdevoll, aber durch deutlich zusammengebissene Zähne ein.

Mit einem brüsken Nicken flüchtete Sherlock endlich aus dem Zimmer, immer die misstrauischen Blicke seines Bruders im Rücken.

Sherlock fiel förmlich aus dem Wagen, als dieser vor der Kirche hielt, so eilig hatte er es, wieder zu Pater Mike zu kommen. Den Rufen des neuen Chauffeurs schenkte er keinerlei Beachtung, sondern eilte mit langen Schritten über den Vorplatz der Kirche, welche er jedoch links liegen ließ und gleich zum Pfarrhaus stürmte. Ungeduldig und der Hysterie nahe, hämmerte er an die Haustür. Ein überrascht wirkender Pater Mike öffnete, trat jedoch umgehend beiseite, um Sherlock hereinzulassen, als er dessen aschfahlen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Für einen Moment beobachtete er seinen jungen Gast hilflos, wie dieser wie ein gehetztes Tier durchs Wohnzimmer tigerte.

„Ich konnte es dir bislang in all dem Chaos nicht sagen und gestern war dafür natürlich auch der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt, aber es tut mir leid wegen Sebastian, Sherlock“, war das erste, das dem Priester einfiel, doch als Sherlock wie eine Furie zu ihm herumfuhr, zuckte er gequält zusammen. Offenbar falsches Thema.

„Was interessiert mich Sebastian!“, spie Sherlock zittrig, sein manischer, fiebriger Blick auf Mike gerichtet. „Aber Sie hatten recht. Sie hatten mit allem recht.“ Sherlock vergrub seine Finger so fest in seinen Locken, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten und für einen Augenblick schwankte er, sodass Mike besorgt zu ihm eilte und ihn an den Armen packte, damit er nicht in sich zusammen sackte. Plötzlich begann Sherlock zu schluchzen und Mike verstärkte geschockt seinen Griff um Sherlocks Arme, um den jungen Mann zu stützen.

„Mit was hatte ich recht, Sherlock?“, fragte er behutsam, jedoch zutiefst beunruhigt.

„Moriarty“, würgte Sherlock verzweifelt hervor.

Mike fühlte sich, als stürze er im freien Fall in den Abgrund und musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen. „Moriarty hat um deine Hand angehalten“, würgte er dann tonlos hervor, nachdem er zu dem richtigen Schluss gekommen war.

Sherlock nickte ruckartig und zitterte immer noch. „Was waren sie alle glücklich, wie sie da zusammen beim Tee saßen, Mummy und die gesamte Familie Trevor, während sie mich Moriarty überließen, der endlich sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hat“, zischte er giftig und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, um ihr starkes Zittern zu verbergen.

„Sherlock, es“, begann Mike, brach jedoch ab, denn, ganz ehrlich, was hätte er Sherlock auch sagen sollen. Leere Plattitüden würden dem jungen Mann weder helfen, noch waren sie erwünscht. Unbeholfen umfasste er Sherlocks Schulter und zog ihn zum Sofa hinüber. „Komm, setz dich erst mal. Soll ich Tee machen?“

Aber Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf; Tee hätte ihn in diesem Moment zu sehr an John erinnert, der ihm in der Baker Street gefühlt pausenlos Tee aufgezwungen hatte.

Hilflos tätschelte Mike seine Schulter. „Es wird sich schon eine Lösung finden“, versuchte Mike ihn ungeschickt aufzumuntern, doch Sherlock reagierte für einige lange Minuten nicht. Wahrscheinlich durchforstete er gerade seinen Gedächtnispalast nach einer Lösung. Mike blieb die ganze Zeit über neben ihm sitzen.

„Helfen Sie mir, Pater, bitte“, flehte Sherlock irgendwann ruhig. Er hatte seinen gesamten Gedächtnispalast nach einem rettenden Ausweg durchstöbert, doch er hatte rein gar nichts gefunden, das ihm irgendwie hätte helfen können. Und nach Analyse sämtlicher Fakten war ihm klar geworden, dass er das Leben, das sich für ihn abzeichnete unter gar keinen Umständen akzeptieren würde und, dass er Hilfe benötigen würde, um dieser düsteren Zukunft zu entrinnen. Er sah Mike beschwörend in die Augen. „Wenn Sie es nicht tun, werden Sie mich morgen begraben müssen.“

Mike schluckte schwer, ein eisiger Schauder lief ihm den Rücken hinab, denn ihm war klar, dass Sherlock es todernst meinte. Er nickte bedächtig. „Natürlich werde ich dir helfen. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um diese Hochzeit zu verhindern, aber jetzt hörst du mir dafür mit diesem Unsinn auf, verstanden!?“ Mike sah Sherlock streng an.

Dieser schob in einer Trotzreaktion seine Unterlippe vor, schaffte es jedoch nicht, dadurch auch seine panische Angst vor Mike zu verbergen. „Ich meine es ernst“, erklärte er emotionslos.

Mike nickte zittrig. „Daran zweifle ich keine Sekunde, aber, Sherlock, es muss auch ohne solch drastische Mittel gehen.“

Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe und erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Andererseits...“ Pater Mike verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme vor der Brust. „Der Tod ist vielleicht letztendlich doch keine so schlechte Idee.“

„Bitte?!“, rief Sherlock ungläubig aus, doch noch im gleichen Augenblick begann er zu begreifen, als der Priester zu seinem vollgepackten Bücherregal herüber ging und ein dickes Buch hervorzog, welches er vor Sherlock auf den Couchtisch fallen ließ. „Hier.“ Er deutete auf einen Absatz, nachdem er die entsprechende Seite gefunden hatte.

Sherlock beugte sich konzentriert darüber, während sein Blick hektisch über das Papier huschte. Dann richtete er sich stirnrunzelnd wieder auf. „Das könnte tatsächlich die Lösung sein.“

Pater Mike nickte ernst, aber entschlossen. „Und wenn wir es clever genug anstellen, könnte es sogar funktionieren.“

Er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht unter Sherlocks stechendem Blick, mit dem der junge Mann ihn plötzlich bedachte, zusammenzuzucken.

„Es muss funktionieren“, spie Sherlock, doch unter all der wütenden Entschlossenheit konnte Mike immer noch die hilflose Angst vor’m Scheitern erkennen, die Sherlock in diesem Augenblick wie den fünfzehnjährigen Jungen aussehen ließ, der er eigentlich war. Die um ihn herum vergaßen sein Alter im Angesicht seines brüsken, kultivierten Auftretens und seiner schneidenden, erschreckenden Intelligenz nur allzu oft. Auch Mike wurde sich dessen jetzt erst wieder richtig bewusst und es spornte ihn noch mehr an, dem unglücklichen Jungen zu helfen.

„Dann also los“, sagte er mit festerer Stimme als wie er sich innerlich eigentlich fühlte.

„Das Wichtigste ist, dass du John in den Plan einweihst“, schärfte Mike ihm ein. „Wenn er erfährt, dass du tot bist...“

Sherlock lief ein Schauder über den Rücken bei dem Gedanken. Er wollte und konnte sich Johns Schmerz nicht vorstellen. Er nickte inbrünstig. „Ich werde dafür sorgen. Ist es fertig?“ Ein wenig aufgewühlt sah er dem Pater über die Schulter.

„Ja, beinah“, erklärte der ältere Mann und drehte die Flamme des Bunsenbrenners ab. Er kramte in einer Schublade herum und zog ein in Plastik eingeschweißtes Päckchen hervor.

„Es kann oral oder intravenös verabreicht werden“, murmelte er, während er eine Spritze aus ihrer Plastikverpackung schälte und diese dann mit dem Gift aufzog, das sie beide innerhalb der letzten paar Stunden zusammen gebraut hatten. Dann reichte er sie Sherlock. „Hier. So wird es nach einer Überdosis aussehen. Deine Mutter vermutet ja schon lange, dass du Drogen nimmst, also wird es sie nicht misstrauisch machen.“

Sherlock machte ein angewidertes Geräusch. „Schön, wenn deine Eltern das Beste von dir denken“, spie er bitter.

„Sie wird mich rufen lassen und dann werde ich die Spritzen vertauschen,“ fuhr Mike in seiner Erklärung fort, vollkommen überzeugt davon, dass die tief gläubige Violet Holmes zuerst nach einem Priester anstatt eines Arztes schicken lassen würde. „Du kannst mir dann alles weitere überlassen.“

Sherlock nickte ernst, während er seine klammen Finger um die zerbrechliche Ampulle klammerte, die Mike ihm gereicht hatte. „Danke, Pater. Für alles.“

Mike nickte. „Wir werden uns wohl nicht wiedersehen.“

„Nein.“ Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf und blickte auf, als Mike ihm seine Hand hinhielt.

„Dann alles Gute. Für dich und John.“

Sherlock nickte abermals, während er Mikes Hand fest ergriff. Dann verließ er brüsk das Pfarrhaus.

Sherlock war froh, an diesem Abend seiner Mutter nicht mehr über den Weg zu laufen, da diese sich ohne Abendessen früh zurückgezogen hatte, um ihre Migräne zu kultivieren. Im Wohnzimmer brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und da es im Gegenzug in seinem eigenen Zimmer kalt sein würde, verkroch Sherlock sich für ein paar Minuten aufs Sofa, um nachdenklich in die Flammen zu starren. So fand Mycroft ihn einige Zeit später. Wortlos setzte der ältere Holmes sich in den Sessel gegenüber der Couch und betrachtete seinen kleinen Bruder, der jedoch mit keiner Regung Mycrofts Anwesenheit würdigte.

Für eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur still da.

„Liebst du mich, Bruder?“, fragte Sherlock schließlich leise, sein Blick in weite Ferne entrückt, sodass er selbst die Flammen im Kamin schon lange nicht mehr sah.

„Mehr als mein Leben“, schoss es Mycroft durch den Kopf, doch er sagte schlicht: „Ja.“

Sherlock verarbeitete diese Antwort für einen Moment, ehe er ruhig nickte. Dann entknotete er seinen Körper aus seiner zusammengekauerten Position und stand auf. „Aber nicht genug, um die Hochzeit zu verhindern.“ In seiner Stimme lag kein Vorwurf, nur Traurigkeit.

Mycroft seufzte, während er das Gefühl hatte, der Anblick seines niedergeschmetterten kleinen Bruders sei ein scharfes Messer, das ihm ins Herz gerammt wurde. „Ich konnte sie nicht umstimmen. Tut mir leid.“

Sherlock lächelte müde. „Mir auch.“ Er ging in Richtung Tür. „Leb wohl, Bruder.“

Für einen Augenblick erstarrte Mycroft zutiefst beunruhigt, doch dann ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sessel zurück sinken, während er seinem Bruder hinterher sah und diese ominös klingenden Abschiedsworte nur dessen üblicher melodramatischer Ader zuschrieb.

Ein uncharakteristischer, hysterischer Schrei zerriss im Morgengrauen die Stille im Holmes-Anwesen. Violet Holmes, schon immer eine Frühaufsteherin, die nichts für frivoles im Bett Herumlümmeln übrig hatte, war bereits kurz nach Sonnenaufgang in das Zimmer ihres jüngsten Sohnes gegangen. Sie hatten schließlich eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten, um sie alle von der Trauer um Sebastian abzulenken.

Doch als sie ohne anzuklopfen in Sherlocks Zimmer schneite und die Vorhänge zurück riss, erstarrte sie für einen Moment zu Eis, nachdem sie sich zum Bett ihres Sohnes umgedreht hatte.

Dann stieß sie einen gellenden Schrei aus.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stürmten Hausangestellte sowie Mycroft ins Zimmer, viele noch in ihren Schlafsachen. Eins der Mädchen stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus und die alte Köchin der Holmes’ schlug entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund. Mycroft blieb wie angewurzelt am Fußende des Bettes stehen, äußerlich keinerlei Regung zeigend, und starrte auf seine Mutter hinab, die hysterisch schluchzend und schreiend den reglosen Körper ihres jüngsten Kindes im Arm wiegte. Mycroft fiel sofort die benutzte Spritze auf dem Nachttisch auf. Er stieß einen zitternden Atemzug aus.

„Rufen Sie einen Arzt“, wies er den Butler an, der neben ihn getreten war.

„Nein“, schluchzte Mrs. Holmes. „Pater Mike soll kommen.“

„Mutter...“

„Holt den Priester!“, schrie sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme und Mycroft fügte sich wortlos. Er nickte dem Butler zu, welcher sich leise entfernte und die restlichen Hausangestellten aus dem Zimmer scheuchte. Mycroft blieb allein mit seiner Mutter zurück. Doch ihm fiel es keine Sekunde lang ein, sie zu trösten. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Sherlocks Leichnam geheftet und er spürte etwas, das er noch nie zuvor wirklich verspürt hatte: Unbändige Trauer genährt von Schuldgefühlen. Hätte er doch bloß Sherlocks Worte von gestern Abend ernst genommen. Wäre er bei ihm geblieben, anstatt die Nacht im alten Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters durchzuarbeiten...

Beinah gewaltsam wandte er sich von dem niederschmetternden Anblick ab und starrte ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen aus dem Fenster. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, wenn schon nicht den Notarzt, dann doch wenigstens die Polizei zu rufen. Gregorys Beistand wäre ihm jetzt sehr willkommen. Aber ebenso schnell verwarf Mycroft den Gedanken auch wieder. Sherlock war tot; eine Gewalttat konnte er nicht erkennen, also was nützte ihm da die Polizei, die in seinem Haus herumtrampelte. Die Presse und was eine Ermittlung für sein Image und die aufkommende Bürgermeisterwahl bedeutete, daran wollte er nicht mal denken.

Brüsk schickte er stattdessen lediglich eine Nachricht an Anthea, damit sie ein Statement an die Presse abgab, möglichst kurz, aber doch so informativ, dass wilden Spekulationen vorgebeugt werden konnte. Die Klatschpresse würde sich auch so schon gierig genug auf den tragischen Todesfall im Hause Holmes stürzen, da konnte er keine wilden Spekulationen gebrauchen. Sie würde sich schon eine möglichst rufschonende Erklärung ausdenken, auf sie war Verlass.

Wie losgelöst beobachtete Mycroft, wie Pater Mike schließlich eintraf und auf Drängen seiner Mutter alles unternahm, um wenigstens Sherlocks Seele zu retten.

Angewidert wandte er sich wieder ab. Die tiefe und in seinen Augen heuchlerische Gläubigkeit seiner Mutter war schon lange ein Streitgrund zwischen ihnen gewesen. Er konnte es beinah nicht ertragen, den Scharlatanereien des Priesters zuzusehen, wo sie alle doch ihr möglichstes hätten tun sollen, um Sherlock zu retten, als er noch lebte.

Erdrückende Schuldgefühle überkamen Mycroft erneut, war er an der aktuellen Situation doch nicht ganz unschuldig.

Er hätte es verhindern müssen. Er hätte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun müssen, um Sherlocks Ehe mit Moriarty zu vereiteln, denn er wusste, dass Sherlock an keiner versehentlichen Überdosis gestorben war. So rebellisch Sherlock auch gewesen sein mochte, Drogen hatte er keine genommen, auch, wenn viele dies unbegründeterweise vermuteten. Nein, Sherlock musste der Gedanke an Moriarty unerträglich gewesen sein, sodass er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte. Seinen kleinen Bruder in den Klauen dieses Reptils zu wissen, war auch für Mycroft selbst kaum zu ertragen und er wünschte sich, dass Sherlock sich ihm in dieser Sache anvertraut hätte. Doch wie bloß, wo sie sich doch schon seit Jahren nicht mehr nahe standen...

Aber auch dies war nun müßig, weshalb Mycroft sich umso mehr über seine niederdrückenden Schuldgefühle ärgerte. Sie brachten niemandem etwas, am allerwenigsten Sherlock.

Brüsk wandte er sich ab und verließ das Zimmer. Statt einer Hochzeit musste nun eine Beerdigung vorbereitet werden und sich in solch eine organisatorische Arbeit zu stürzen, war genau das, was Mycroft jetzt brauchte, um sich von allem zu distanzieren. 

Geistesabwesend legte Mike das Buch wieder aus den Händen, in dem er in der letzten halben Stunde sowieso keinen einzigen Satz gelesen hatte. Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu Sherlock zurück, der in diesem Augenblick aufgebahrt in der Kirche lag und nur darauf wartete, aufzuwachen. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf die Uhr verriet Pater Mike, dass es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern konnte. 

Und seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu John Watson zurück für dessen Seelenheil er beten würde. Auch, wenn Sherlock der Tod seines Vetters nicht kümmerte, John kümmerte es, dass Sebastian Wilkes durch seine Hand gestorben war. Mike hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen, dass diese Tat den jungen Mann ein Leben lang verfolgen würde.

Sein Blick huschte zu den brandneuen, gefälschten Papieren, die für die beiden jungen Männer bereit lagen, für die er einige Strippen hatten ziehen und alte Gefallen einfordern musste. Mike nickte. Ein neues Leben war, was beide brauchten, um glücklich sein zu können. Zwar würde er Sherlock vermissen, würde ihre gemeinsamen Experimente und Diskussionen vermissen, aber in Mikes Augen hatte niemand es mehr verdient, glücklich zu sein als Sherlock Holmes. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass er den brillanten Jungen nie mehr wiedersah, so sei es. 

Mikes Verstand sprang weiterhin von Gedanke zu Gedanke, als sich rapide nähernde Sirenen ihn aufschrecken ließen. Er blinzelte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, was dies zu bedeuten hatte: John war auf dem Weg hierher. Und offenbar war seine Rückkehr in die Stadt nicht unbemerkt geblieben. 

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen, sprang Mike auf und hechtete aus dem Pfarrhaus, in letzter Sekunde noch nach den neuen Papieren greifend, die er sicher in die Tasche seiner Strickjacke schob.

Diese Entwicklung war alles andere als ideal und es versetzte alle Beteiligten in enormen Zeitdruck – vor allem, wenn Sherlock nicht bald aufwachte –, aber zumindest war Mike erleichtert, dass der Rest des Plans reibungslos funktioniert zu haben schien und Sherlock John über den Plan hatte in Kenntnis setzen können. 

Wie er den beiden jungen Männern die Flucht ermöglichen konnte, das würde ihm gleich schon noch irgendwie einfallen. 

Kaum war Mike aus dem Pfarrhaus zum Kirchenvorplatz gehechtet, da stolperte John auch schon durchs Tor, so als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

„Lauf in die Kirche und sperr von Innen zu!“, rief Mike.

John geriet für einen Moment ins Straucheln, als er so unerwartet Mikes Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel hörte, doch, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Blickkontakt herstellend, nickte dann und sprang die Stufen zum Portal hoch. 

Mike hatte gerade einmal Zeit, erleichtert aufzuatmen, nachdem das Portal hinter John ins Schloss gefallen war, als auch schon grelles Blaulicht den Kirchenvorplatz erhellte.

Die etwas wackligen Knie durchdrückend, ging er den Polizisten entgegen. 

Das Zuschlagen des schweren Kirchenportals hallte wie Donner in Johns Ohren. Nachdem er den eisernen Riegel mit bebenden Fingern vorgeschoben hatte, ließ er sich keuchend gegen das massive Holz fallen. 

Seine lauten Atemzüge klangen unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren in dem ansonsten totenstillen Vorraum der Kirche. Nun ja. Immerhin war das Gebäude in diesem Moment ja auch eine Gruft. Eine Gruft, in der...

Nein.

Ein Schauder der Verzweiflung schüttelte Johns ganzen Körper. Er durfte nicht daran denken. Und doch war er hier, um seinen geliebten Sherlock noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen. 

Die Waffe, die in seinem Hosenbund steckte, die Waffe, mit der Bill und Sebastian getötet worden waren, erschien ihm auf einmal bleischwer am Körper, so wie eine unheilverkündende Mahnung...

Einmal tief einatmend strafte John die Schultern. Dann stieß er das Portal zum Kirchenschiff auf. Er wurde beinah geblendet von dem goldenen Licht aberhunderter Kerzen, die den Mittelgang des Langhauses säumten, durch den John stolperte, den Blick immer auf den Altarraum gerichtet.

Und da lag er. Aufgebahrt in einem Meer aus glitzernden Kerzen. Sherlock hätte es gehasst.

Sherlock sah so friedlich aus, so als schlafe er bloß. John konnte sich immer noch nicht erklären, was passiert war. Als er eher nebenbei bei seinen Verwandten die Nachrichten mitbekommen hatte, die von der Tragödie im angesehenen Hause Holmes berichteten, war für John eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. Wie entgeistert hatte erden Fernseher angestarrt und jedes Wort der spärlichen Informationen aufgesogen, die die bemüht betretene Nachrichtensprecherin vorgelesen hatte.

Sicherlich hatte Sherlock sich nicht umgebracht, oder? Auch, wenn dies die einzig logische Erklärung für seinen Tod war.

Aber warum?!

Sie hatten doch zusammen fortgehen wollen...

In dem Moment bereute John bitter, sich nicht irgendwie bei Sherlock gemeldet zu haben. Zwar hatte er irgendwann festgestellt, dass er sein Handy verloren hatte, aber da er davon ausging, dass alles zwischen ihnen geklärt war, hatte er sich noch nicht darum bemüht, wenigstens Pater Mikes Nummer herauszubekommen, um sich nach Sherlocks Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass das Planen noch ein, zwei Tage Zeit hatte, dass er erstmal untergetaucht bleiben müsse.

Oh, hätte er doch anders gehandelt! Hätte er mit Sherlock sprechen können, hätte ihm versichern können, dass alles gut würde, wäre er vielleicht noch am Leben.

Tränen verschleierten mit einem Mal Johns Sicht auf Sherlock, die er zittrig fortwischte, als neue Verzweiflung ihn überkam.

„Sherlock, bitte“, flüsterte John gebrochen in einem letzten Anflug von irrationaler Hoffnung. „Bitte, nur ein Wunder. Sei bitte nicht tot.“ 

Schluchzend trat er näher an Sherlocks aufgebahrten Leichnam. Zögernd berührte er Sherlocks Wange und streichelte sie. Sherlocks Körper erschien so lebendig, sogar warm. Aber das war vermutlich nur Wunschdenken seinerseits.

Zitternd griff er nach Sherlocks Hand, die auf seiner Brust lag und steckte ihm vorsichtig seinen Ehering wieder an. 

„Bitte, Sherlock...“

So langsam riss Lestrade der Geduldsfaden und er funkelte Pater Mike an, der, nachdem er der Polizei entgegengeeilt war, ihnen nun den Zugang zur Kirche versperrte. Die Drohung, dass er, Priester hin oder her, sich strafbar mache, wenn er einen flüchtigen Mordverdächtigen verstecke, zog bei dem eher phlegmatisch wirkenden, aber nun wild entschlossenen Mann nicht.

„Mycroft Holmes wird mich einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn dem Leichnam seines kleinen Bruders was passiert“, flehte Lestrade den Priester an, seine Taktik ändernd, doch dieser bewegte sein kompaktes Gewicht immer noch nicht von der Kirchenpforte fort.

„Was soll schon passieren?“, fragte Pater Mike gelassen. „Er sitzt dort fest,“ – Mike ließ unerwähnt, dass die Tür zur Sakristei unverschlossen war – „lassen Sie dem jungen Mann einige Minuten. John Watson ist bloß eine verzweifelte Seele, die da drin um Vergebung ihrer Sünden bitten möchte.“

Lestrade grunzte belustigt und wollte zum Sprechen ansetzen, als ein Schuss die Stille in der Kirche zerriss, dessen Nachhall selbst bis hierher nach draußen klang. Alles erstarrte vor dem Gebäude.

„Die Vergebung ist ihm wohl versagt geblieben“, murmelte Lestrade, nachdem sich alle aus ihrer Schockstarre wieder gelöst hatten und aufgeregt rufend umherschwirrten.

Der Priester sah mit plötzlich leichenblassem, schmerzverzerrten Gesicht zu Lestrade auf, nachdem er sich bekreuzigt hatte. Irgendetwas ging hier vor, von dem Lestrade nur noch nicht wusste, was es war. Und der Priester wusste Bescheid.

„Lassen Sie mich jetzt in die Kirche?“, verlangte er.

Pater Mike schüttelte den Kopf, seine Augen glänzten feucht. „Ich kann nicht“, flüsterte er erstickt, während er sich immer und immer wieder fragte, wie alles nur so furchtbar hatte schiefgehen können. „Es ist von innen verschlossen.“

„Was wird hier gespielt, Pater!?“ Lestrade packte den untersetzten Mann bei den Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. Über Pater Mikes Schulter hinweg sah er Mycroft langsam über den Kirchplatz auf das Portal zu schreiten; er wirkte gefasst wie immer, doch Lestrade konnte die Emotionen in den blassblauen Augen umherwirbeln sehen wie ein reißender Strudel. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, denn er konnte seinen trauernden und ganz offenbar wütenden Geliebten jetzt nicht auch noch hier gebrauchen.

„Es ist zu spät, Detective Inspector“, wisperte Pater Mike und entzog sich Lestrades Griff. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Lestrade alles zu erzählen, damit dieser wenigstens Sherlock retten konnte, doch, auch wenn er sich damit vielleicht der Beihilfe zum Selbstmord schuldig machte und sich im Angesicht Gottes versündigte, wusste er, dass Sherlock, radikal und kompromisslos wie er war, im Leben wie in der Liebe, kein Leben ohne John würde führen wollen, weshalb Mike eisern schwieg.

Lestrade starrte den anderen Mann noch für eine Sekunde verständnislos an, dann wandte er sich drängend an seine Leute. „Brecht diese Tür auf!“

Das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde immer stärker, bis er sich am liebsten vor Schmerz zusammengekrümmt hätte. Er wagte nicht, sich umzudrehen und Mycroft in die Augen zu sehen, weshalb er seinen Blick verbissen auf die schwere doppelflüglige Kirchentür gerichtet hielt, an die sich seine Männer nun mit einem Rammbock aus dem Einsatzwagen des Sonderkommandos machten.

Das Holz der schweren Kirchentür splitterte endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, obwohl bloß Sekunden vergangen sein konnten, und sie sprang unter der Wucht des Rammbocks auf. Lestrade stürmte als Erster hinein. Was er sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Sherlock!“, schrie er, doch in der gleichen Sekunde zerriss ein zweiter Schuss die Totenstille der Kirche. Sherlocks Gestalt am anderen Ende des Kirchenschiffs sackte in sich zusammen und blieb reglos liegen.

Lestrade rannte los, noch ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte er das Langhaus durchquert und er kam schlitternd vor dem Altarraum zum Stehen. Seine Sicht verschleierte sich für einen Moment, ehe sie sich wieder klärte, als die Tränen ungebeten seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, als er auf die beiden leblosen jungen Männer vor sich hinabblickte, ihre Hände fest miteinander verschränkt, Sherlocks starrende, tote Augen auf Johns Gesicht gerichtet.

Nur mit Mühe hielt der Detective Inspector sich auf den Beinen, als er sich langsam ein Bild der ganzen Tragödie zu machen begann. Unbändige Wut stieg plötzlich in ihm hoch. Wut auf die Watsons, auf die Holmes, auf Mycroft und selbst auf Sherlock, von dem Lestrade gedacht hätte, dass sein brillanter Verstand eine vernünftigere und weniger dramatische Lösung gefunden hätte als dies hier. Er musste schlucken, als er an den arroganten, aber gleichzeitig unsicheren, sozial völlig unbeholfenen Jungen zurückdachte, dem er vor vier Jahren zum ersten Mal begegnet war. Alle Brillianz und Menschlichkeit, die Sherlock trotz allen Wiederstrebens besessen hatte, verloren wegen einer lächerlichen Fehde.

Lestrade nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug, als seine Männer neben ihm geschockt zum Stehen kamen, und er straffte sich, verbarg alle übermäßige Trauer hinter kühler Professionalität. Er drehte sich um und schritt brüsk zurück zum Kirchenausgang, wo Mycroft ihn jenseits des Portals erwartete, sichtlich verärgert, dass er bislang von Lestrades Männern unerbittlich am Betreten der Kirche gehindert worden war. Als er nun Lestrade auf sich zukommen sah, erkannte dieser auf die Sekunde, wann Mycroft an Lestrades Gesicht die schreckliche Wahrheit deduzierte. Ein kaum merkliches Beben durchlief Mycroft, das Lestrade auch nur bemerkte, weil er diesen Mann wie sich selbst kannte. Dann war Mycroft wieder der Eismann und er trat auf das Portal zu, dieses Mal ungehindert, denn auch Lestrade stellte sich ihm nicht in den Weg.

„Lass meine Mutter nicht hinein“, bat er leise. Lestrade nickte, wollte Mycrofts Hand nehmen, ihn in die Arme schließen ungeachtet wer es sehen mochte, doch er unterließ es. Denn auf der anderen Seite war er immer noch unglaublich wütend auf die Holmes und die Watsons, deren kleinlicher, aber blutiger Konflikt ihre Kinder auf dem Gewissen hatte. Und das schloss seinen Geliebten mit ein.

Er ließ Mycroft passieren und wollte die Kirche bereits verlassen, doch etwas in ihm hielt ihn zurück. Trotz aller Wut konnte er Mycroft jetzt nicht allein lassen, denn sein Partner hatte immerhin gerade – zum zweiten Mal – den Menschen verloren, der ihm, außer Lestrade selbst vielleicht, am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutete. Also machte er brüsk auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgte Mycroft in einigem Abstand. Er blieb auch auf Abstand, als Mycroft vor dem Altarraum zum Stehen kam und auf Sherlocks und Johns Leichname hinunter blickte. Es vergingen Minuten, in denen er einfach nur regungslos dastand und auf die Tragödie vor sich blickte.

Als Lestrade erwog, ihn von dort fort zu holen, setzte Mycroft sich wieder in Bewegung. Er schritt würdevoll, aber sichtlich gebrochen zur ersten Reihe der Kirchenbänke und ließ sich darauf fallen. Er wirkte auf einmal so verloren und einsam, dass Lestrade es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, ihn leiden zu sehen. Entschlossen stellte er sich neben Mycroft und legte seine Hand zärtlich an Mycrofts Hinterkopf.

Diese eine Berührung schien auszureichen, um all die eiserne Selbstkontrolle, die dieser Mann selbst in solch einer Situation zustande brachte, vor Lestrades Augen zerbröckeln zu lassen. Ein zittriges, lautes Atemholen war von Mycroft zu vernehmen, ehe er sich Lestrade zuwandte und seine Arme um seine Taille schlang und sein Gesicht an Lestrades Brust vergrub, um die leisen Schluchzer, die er nicht unterdrücken konnte, zu ersticken.

Lestrade hielt ihn fest und streichelte seinen Rücken, aber er sagte nichts. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Nichts wurde wieder gut und außerdem hasste sein Partner sinnlose Floskeln des Trosts.

Lestrade wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da gestanden hatten, mittlerweile völlig allein in der Kirche, da seine Männer sich anstandshalber zurückgezogen hatten, doch plötzlich holte lauter Tumult am anderen Ende der Kirche die beiden Männer jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie blickten auf und erspähten Violet Holmes und Doc Watson, die wutentbrannt in die Kirche gestürmt kamen. Lestrade wollte sie aufhalten, doch Mycroft verstärkte seinen Halt um Lestrades Taille unerbittlich. Lestrade gab nach und ließ zu, dass die beiden Rivalen Seite an Seite an ihnen vorbei marschierten, jeder noch versuchend, den anderen störrisch zu überholen, und abrupt vor dem Totenbett zum Stehen kamen. Für einen Moment war es totenstill in der Kirche, als die beiden Eltern geschockt auf die Leichen ihrer Kinder blickten, doch der Moment des einvernehmlichen Waffenstillstands war von kurzer Dauer. Schon im nächsten Augenblick wandten die beiden sich einander zu und fingen an, sich Gift und Galle speiend und unter Tränen lauthals gegenseitige Vorwürfe zu machen.

Erschüttert beobachteten Mycroft und Lestrade das unwürdige Benehmen für einige Augenblicke, ehe Mycroft sich mit einem mal würdevoll erhob. Lestrade konnte die brennende Kälte, die seinen ganzen Körper erzittern ließ, förmlich spüren. Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde stand kein leidender großer Bruder mehr an Lestrades Seite, sondern der berüchtigte Eismann. Selbst Lestrade bekam es für einen kurzen Moment mit der Angst zu tun.

„Seid still!“ Mycrofts unerbittliche Stimme schallte durch den Kirchenraum und brachte die beiden Todfeinde abrupt zum Verstummen. Bebend vor Zorn starrte er abwechselnd auf seine Mutter und James Watson, die beide wiederum ihn überrumpelt und ebenfalls zitternd vor Hass aufeinander anstarrten.

„Hört euch doch an“, zischte er. „Da liegen eure Kinder.“ Anklagend streckte er den Arm aus und deutete auf die aufgebahrten Körper der beiden Jugendlichen. „Und euch fällt nichts Besseres ein, als euch gegenseitig zu beschuldigen. Falls es euch noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen ist: Wir alle tragen Schuld an dieser Tragödie. Ihr beide, weil ihr euren kleinlichen Hass nicht begraben könnt, und ich, weil ich tatenlos daneben stand.“ Mycroft atmete für einige Momente schwer. Dann fasste er sich wieder. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und straffte die Schultern. Über sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht legte sich eine endgültige Maske aus vernichtender Eiseskälte. „Es wird aufhören. Hier und jetzt.“ Seine Stimme schnitt wie Eis und ließ alle Anwesenden unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. „Und solltet ihr nicht Folge leisten, dann schwöre ich bei Sherlocks Seele, dass ich euch vernichten werde. Und wenn es das Letzte ist, das ich tue.“

Und damit, ohne seine Mutter oder James Watson noch eines einzigen Blickes zu würdigen, fuhr er herum, wie der Teufel persönlich das Kirchenschiff durchschreitend.

Schweren Herzens blieb Lestrade zurück. Es gab hier noch viel Arbeit zu erledigen und das erste, das er mit grimmiger Genugtuung tun würde, war, die beiden Kontrahenten von seinem Tatort zu entfernen.

Er winkte Sally und einem Constable.

Als Mycroft sein Büro betrat, kam er abrupt zum Stehen, die Akte, die er in Händen hielt glitt ihm aus den Fingern, sodass sich die losen Blätter darin flatternd auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen ergossen. „Sherlock“, flüsterte er fassungslos, während er auf seinen kleinen, quicklebendigen Bruder starrte, der sich in Mycrofts Schreibtischstuhl fläzte. John Watson stand wie ein aufmerksamer Bodyguard an Sherlocks Seite.

Sherlock grinste ihn an und bedeutete Mycroft mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand, die Tür zu schließen, was der überrumpelte Politiker auch prompt befolgte.

„Aber wie“, stammelte Mycroft und stolperte auf zittrigen Knien zu dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Mit einem wenig eleganten „Uff“ ließ er sich in den Stuhl plumpsen.

„Glaubst du wirklich, wir wären so verzweifelt gewesen, dass wir uns umgebracht hätten.“ Sherlock zuckte betont beiläufig mit den Schultern, während er seine recht Hand hob und nach John ausstreckte, welcher sie prompt ergriff. Der jüngere Mann sah für einen Moment mit einem liebevollen Grinsen zu John empor, ehe er sich wieder an seinen Bruder wandte.

„Ihr habt euren Tod vorgetäuscht“, stellte Mycroft das Offensichtliche fest.

Sherlock bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem skeptischen Blick ob dessen Begriffsstutzigkeit, kommentierte dies jedoch nicht. „Es war ein Kinderspiel. Und jetzt können wir uns in Ruhe ein neues Leben aufbauen. Wo, haben wir noch nicht entschieden.“

„Und warum lässt du ausgerechnet mich wissen, dass ihr zwei lebt?“

„Weil ich wusste, dass du es irgendwann herausfinden würdest. Und du hättest nicht anders gekonnt als mich aufzuspüren. Ich wollte dir nur zuvorkommen und dich wissen lassen, dass es uns gut geht und du deshalb auch keinerlei Schritte unternehmen sollst, um uns jemals zu kontaktieren.“

„Also...“ Mycroft schluckte. „Das war’s? Ich werde dich nie wieder sehen?“

„Sieh es doch so. Wäre es dir lieber, ich wäre tot?“

„Natürlich nicht.“

„Na also. Dann akzeptier es auch. Und lass mich gehen.“ Sherlock sah seinen Bruder beschwörend an, bis dieser schließlich ergeben nickte. Mit einem eigenen brüsken Nicken sprang Sherlock auf und zog John in Richtung der Bürotür.

„Leb wohl, Bruderherz.“

Und damit war er aus der Tür.

Mycroft fuhr herum, auf einmal voller Panik. „Sherlock!“

Er fuhr auf. Sein Blick fuhr suchend und hektisch umher, sein Atem ging in schweren Stößen. Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als sich auf einmal eine warme Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Er sah hinab und begegnete Gregorys besorgtem, müden Blick, als dieser vor dem alten Sofa in seinem Büro kniete, auf dem Mycroft völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

Und da fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sein Bruder war tot. Ebenso wie John Watson. Das gerade war nur ein Traum gewesen.

Mycroft spürte, wie sich eine eisige Klammer um sein Herz legte und zudrückte. Er kämpfte verbissen die Tränen nieder, die die Unverschämtheit besaßen, in seine Augen zu treten und ihm die Sicht zu verschleiern.

„Mycroft?“

Gregorys leise Stimme holte ihn endgültig zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Mir geht es gut, es war nur ein Traum“, wischte er die Besorgnis des Inspectors abschlägig beiseite. Er erkannte, dass Gregory ihm natürlich nicht glaubte, aber er sprach ihn auch nicht auf seinen Schwindel an.

Benommen setzte er sich auf. Eine Decke rutschte ihm von den Schultern, die noch nicht dagewesen war, als er in Gregorys Büro eingeschlafen war.

Dankbar griff er nach Gregorys Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag.

„Ich hab Kaffee geholt und was zu Essen.“ Gregory deutete auf seinen Schreibtisch hinter sich. Mycroft folgte seinem Blick und nahm in dem Augenblick auch den durchdringenden Geruch von frischem Kaffee wahr.

„Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig“, murmelte er und hätte sich ganz uncharakteristisch für ihn lieber wieder in die Decke eingerollt, die schwach nach Gregory roch.

Der DI warf ihm ein mitfühlendes, schmerzlich verzerrtes Lächeln zu. „Ich weiß. Aber du musst etwas essen. Es geht bald los“, erklärte er leise und Mycroft nickte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch genug Zeit hatte, um sich frisch zu machen und wieder zu sammeln, ehe er vor die Kameras treten würde.

„Anthea hat dir einen sauberen Anzug gebracht“, fuhr Gregory unbeirrt fort. „Ich zeig dir, wo du dich umziehen kannst.“

Mycroft nickte abermals. Für einen Moment bereute er, keine Möglichkeit zum Duschen zu haben, doch in einem frischen, faltenfreien Anzug würde niemand bemerken, dass er nicht seinen gewohnten Standards entsprach. Es passte dazu, wie er sich im Inneren fühlte...

Dass er Mycroft wie ein kleines Kind in Richtung Presseraum führen musste, beunruhigte Greg am meisten. Er hatte diesen Mann, der nicht umsonst den Namen Eismann trug, noch nie so gesehen. Aber schließlich hatten sie sich auch noch niemals in solch einer Situation befunden...

Obwohl der Zettel mit den nüchternen Fakten zu diesem tragischen Fall in der Brusttasche seines Jackets brannte, wusste Greg nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Für das, was passiert war, gab es keine Worte und eigentlich hätte er diese Pressekonferenz auch gar nicht leiten dürfen; da er persönlich involviert war, hatte er den Fall schließlich an Dimmock abgegeben. Aber, obwohl es ihm widerstrebte, _musste_ Greg das hier einfach tun. Sherlocks und Johns Fall würdevoll und ein wenig persönlicher vor der Presse zu behandeln, half vielleicht dabei, seine eigenen Schuldgefühle ein wenig zu mindern.

Und Schuldgefühle hatte er zur Genüge.

Greg fragte sich nämlich, ob man die Tragödie nicht hätte verhindern können, wenn er Mycroft doch nur gestanden hätte, dass Sherlock und John ein Paar waren. Mit Sicherheit hätte Mycroft dann, misstrauisch geworden, den Plan durchschaut und Sherlocks vermeintlichen Tod hinterfragt. Dafür hatte er Mycroft bereits um Vergebung gebeten und sie auch gewährt bekommen. Er hatte sogar den Eindruck gehabt, dass das Eingeständnis seiner eigenen Schuldgefühle Mycroft dabei half, seine ein wenig leichter zu ertragen, da er nun nicht mehr allein mit dieser Last war.

Doch er machte sich auch Vorwürfe auf einem professionellen Level, selbst, wenn er eigentlich wusste, dass er nicht so denken durfte; es war schlicht eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände gewesen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass John in dem festen Glauben in die Stadt zurückgekehrt war in dem Glauben, Sherlock sei tot. Als sie Johns Handy nämlich am Tatort gefunden hatten, wurde es natürlich einige Zeit später überprüft. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hatten sich bloß immer besorgter werdende SMS von Sherlock darauf befunden. Wer hatte denn ahnen können, dass Sherlock nur wenig später auf die Mailbox sprechen würde – eine Stimme aus dem Grab, die Greg im Nachhinein einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte, jetzt, wo er an diese Worte zurück dachte –, um den Fluchtplan, den Sherlock und Pater Mike ausgetüftelt hatten, zu erklären. Eine Nachricht, die John nie erhalten hatte, da er sein Handy am Tatort verloren hatte.

Greg drückten Rücken durch, atmete tief ein, und mit einer letzten diskreten Berührung von Mycrofts Hand trat er vor die Presse.

Als Mycroft etwas abseits im Presseraum stand und auf sein Stichwort wartete, spürte er gar nichts. Selbst die Bilder von John und Sherlock – John unbeschwert lachend, Sherlock ernst und weltentrückt –, die hinter Gregory auf die große Leinwand projiziert waren, rührten ihn nicht. Allein die Bilder, die Gregory auf Johns Handy von den beiden Jugendlichen zusammen entdeckt und vor einigen Stunden mit Mycroft geteilt hatte, vereint in ihrer gegenseitigen Trauer, hatten es vermocht, Mycroft zu rühren und die Schuldgefühle und den Schmerz abermals übermächtig werden zu lassen – Schuld und Scham darüber, dass er Sherlocks Schmerz nicht gesehen hatte oder vielleicht sogar nicht hatte sehen wollen, weil es ihm zeitlich gerade nicht in den Kram passte...

Wenn er Gregory jetzt nicht als Stütze an seiner Seite hätte...

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich Sherlock lachen sehe und wirklich glücklich sehe“, waren Gregorys leise Worte gewesen und Mycroft hatte ihm bloß stumm zustimmen können. Er konnte sich beinah nicht mehr erinnern, wann er Sherlock wirklich hatte lachen sehen. Darum war es nun umso schmerzlicher gewesen, Sherlock auf diesen Fotos – in Situationen seines Lebens, an denen Mycroft keinerlei Anteil mehr gehabt hatte – so glücklich zu sehen und dass John Watson der Grund dafür war.

Aus der Fassung gebracht, zuckte Mycroft zusammen, als Seargent Donovan ihn am Arm berührte. Er warf einen Blick auf Gregory, dessen aufmunterndem Blick er begegnete. Sich gerade aufrichtend und sein Jackett straffend, trat Mycroft vor die Kameras, sein Gesicht eine Maske gefasster Professionalität.

Seine Stimme war durchsetzt von sowohl kühler Distanz, aber gleichzeitig auch brennender Leidenschaft, als Mycroft die andauernde Fehde zwischen den Watsons und den Holmes’, die bis zum heutigen Tag viel zu viele Opfer gefordert hatte, ein für allemal beendet.

Er ließ seinen kühlen Blick über die anwesenden gespannten Reporter gleiten, ohne einen von ihnen wirklich zu sehen. Er drückte den Rücken durch und erhob für ein letztes Statement, ein letztes Versprechen an diesem Tag seine Stimme.

„Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, dass sich solch eine Tragödie nicht wiederholt.“

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stockte Mycroft, was jedoch bloß die bemerkten, die ihn gut kannten.

„Das schwöre ich bei allem, was ich liebe, bei meines Bruders Seele, der, wo auch immer er jetzt weilt, glücklicher ist als er es auf Erden war, zusammen mit dem, den er liebt.“

Mycroft verfiel in finales Schweigen.

Er spürte Gregorys beistehende Präsenz hinter sich und die leichte Berührung einer Hand an seinem Rücken, die ihm zu sagen schien: „Ich bin bei dir, egal was passiert.“

**Ende**


End file.
